Magic Destiny
by patriciaashby1983
Summary: This is a Rewritten Story of Magic Destiny...it's about Megan Kingsly who finds herself in the Past to help Gandalf, Bilbo and the Dwarves find there way to the Lonely mountain and win back Erabor...along the way she will battle evil that Hunts her for her Magic...and she will find Love with a certain Mirkwood Prince Legolas...
1. Megan Kingsly

**Magic Destiny**

[This is my story about my character and how she became a member of the Dwarfs company to get there home land Erabor back from the dragon Smaug...I decided to rewrite the story since nobody was liking it too well so here is my story about Megan Kingsley and how she came to Middle Earth]

[House in Maine]

[ A Young girl by the name of Megan Kingsley who is 20 years old finds herself at her Parents house for the weekend...coming home from her freshman year at College on a break...where she was studying to become an artist. Megan wasn't like any other people because of her features...she has Black hair that goes to her lower back and it is curly...her eyes are Purple and she has an Athletic body from doing Basketball and Martial Arts...she just got in the door when her Mother Trisha Kingsley comes in to give her a hug.]

Trisha: ''Hello darling...how was your first semester in college?

Megan: ''It was good...learning alot of stuff...how have you been since you now...Dad?

Trisha: ''I'm getting there...it hasn't been that easy with all the doctor bills we had to pay...and he still has a lot of stuff in the attic that needs to be rid of.

Megan: ''Maybe I should help get rid of some stuff we can always take his clothes to good will and we can keep his pictures.

Trisha: ''We can do that later...for now I have dinner on the stove...Lasanga.

Megan: ''Sounds good.

[ Megan's father his name was Robbie Kingsley he was a Teacher at the University that they live near...when a year ago he died of a massive Heart Attack...it was very devastating because she was away at school then. and it's times like this that gets hard every time...her Mom hasn't been very well either...with Diabetes...causing her so much stress that she is constantly going to the hospital...Megan has ever wonder if Luck will ever be on her side...It was on that night is when her world will change forever...Just as she and her mom sits down to eat...a thunderstorm begin outside...and it shocked both of them for the Lighting sounded so close...after they eat their food together they each cleaned up the mess then got settled down in the Living room...Megan pours some tea in cups and drinks them when her mother went upstairs to get something for her that she said her father kept for her.]

Trisha: ''Ah I found it...this box is what your father kept for you just incase he passed away someday...He wanted you to have it.

[Megan takes the box in her hands and it was a long box and she opens it to find a Sword inside...the likes of which she has never seen before...she once seen a sword like this when they did a sword show here in town...it is a Long sword that has a curve tip and the Handle of the sword is a dark blue color with silver veins growing around it and on the Blade is words in a Native Tongue]

Megan: ''Mama what does the words say on here?

Trisha: ''I don't now...there should be a tag on it from where it came from somewhere on the box.

[Megan looks every where for the tag for the sword but doesn't see one...so she gives up and puts it away]

Megan: ''How did father get such a sword?

Trisha: ''I don't have any idea...he went to the sword show a year ago and he sawit and thought of you when he bought it and so he kept it until your birthday...I hope you love it honey so Now I'm going to bed.

Megan: ''Okay mom...good night.

[Trisha hugs her daughter and then walks back upstairs to her room and shuts the door as Megan follows her but just as soon as the she gets to the stairs...the Lighting outside went so bright that it blinded her and then something begins to pull on her legs as the Light kept getting brighter and brighter...Megan screams when she sees a Whirl of wind coming her way...she runs up the stairs to hold on to the rails but was unsuccessful when she slips and falls into the Vortex Megan screams and falls into a world of darkness]

[ Somewhere In the Middle Of Nowhere]

[Megan wakes up to bright light as the sun shines on her face...she gets up shocked as she looks around and sees that her home is no longer there...right beside her is the sword that her Mom gave her she picks it up as she looks around to find her mom]

Megan: ''Mom...where did you go?...what happened to me?

[She see's that she is in a Forest somewhere all around there are trees of all sizes...and there was a river flowing to her right she runs over there to get some water for her Parched throat...when she looks at her reflection seeing that something has changed for her...Still her hair is Blue black down her back but it was longer and more curlier...but there was something different about her ears...they are Pointy she gasps when she touches them and even pinched them to see if this was a dream]

Megan: ''Ow...What has happened to me?

[ Behind her someone grunts at her making her turn around when she see's an old man in front of her with a wooden staff in his hand and on his head was a Pointy hat and all his clothes was grey...He is Gandalf]

Gandalf: ''Ah...so you finally came...good I've been waiting on you to come for quiet sometime...sorry about the way I had to get you here.

Megan: ''I don't understand...where am I and who are you and What happened to me?

Gandalf: ''All in good time my dear girl...but for now we must make haste...we have a long journey a head of us.

[Megan confused follows after Gandalf...as they come across two horses...One was a Brown riding horse which belongs to Gandalf and the other was a Huge black horse with White and black mane...it's nose had a patch of white on it and on his hooves was black hair...Megan steps beside the Horse and rubs it]

Megan: ''I'm sorry can you tell me your name and How did you know I'd be here?

Gandalf: ''Well...the Elves has made a propercy about you long ago that the Daughter of the King Elves shall return to help with the war that is to come...and that procercy is about you...Megan Kingsly...and as for my name it's Gandalf the Grey...I'm a Wizard.

Megan: ''A Wizard...wow I really am in the past...and me I'm an Elf?

Gandalf: ''You have always been an Elf...A Princess at that it's just for your protection you have been sent to another place as a Baby...Your true father was really King Gala-had who ruled the Elf in the 1st and 2nd age...he died during the second age before you were born...but now it is time for you to meet your destiny and it starts now.

[Gandalf gets on his horse as Megan finally gets on her's the one she decides to call Stormy because of the color of it's body...and with a yell Gandalf sets off with Megan ]


	2. Lady Galadriel

**Meeting Lady Galadriel**

[ Golden Woods]

[Lady Galadriel is waiting in the forests of her home for the one who will help bring down the evil's of this world...and sees the two riders approach her and they stop as Gandalf the Grey has gotten off his horse and walks towards her and bows his head and she smiles at her old friend]

Lady Galadriel: ''Hello Gandalf my old friend

Gandalf: Lady Galadrial your beauty grows each time we see each other.

[Megan gets off her horse stunned to see such a person in front of her...Galadriel was a beautiful woman with Long golden hair and her skin was white as snow..and she was also an Elf]

Lady Galadriel: ''Welcome Megan Kingsly...

Megan: ''Lady Galadriel...nice to meet you.

Lady Galadriel: ''I'm sure you must have a lot of questions and we will answer them as much as we can...while you are here living with us...you will be taught our ways of fighting and learn how to be an Elf...Come with me...Gandalf will find you when we are done talking for their is much work that must be done.

[Lady Galadriel walks beside Megan who has been quiet since she came to be there...and was so confused on her fate here they kept walking until they come upon a giant tree that reaches almost to the sky...with so many stairs...Megan was in awe of such beauty around her and never before in her life has she ever been safe anywhere until now...she finally reaches the top of the tree where she sees a Majestic house where Galadriel stops at]

Galadrial: ''These Woods are Lothlorien...this has been my home and the home of my kin for thousands of years...this will be your Home...and where you will learn all there is to now about this world and it's creatures...I feel your confusion child tell ime all your questions.

Megan: ''Forgive me...Lady Galadriel...but why did you bring me here...My mother must be going out of her mind with worry and...How did I end up here and why do I look like this.

[As she talked she touched her hair and her ears]

Galadrial: ''Many things have been kept from you all your life...the home you speak of was never your true home...Your mother was your foster mother who raised you from a baby...your true self was hidden so nobody could find you that is evil...there are darkness in this world who would kill to have what you have been born with.

Megan: ''What have I been born with? I don't understand

Galadrial: ''You are a Elf...but also a sorceress...you have the power to control Magic...you have used your magic before...but you have forgotten it.

Megan: ''I used a fire power when I was ten when some kids would tease me about my hair and eyes...Everybody would always bully me and tease me for the way I am...and one day I couldn't take it anymore...and I accidentally set some trees on fire because I was hurt and confused.

Galadriel: ''Your magic comes from your emotions...you have come to master them on your own...without help and you have some fighting moves...but you don't now our ways with the Bow and Arrows and we will teach you while Gandalf will help you control your magic.

Megan: ''So what you're saying is I can never go home again...that I'm stuck here...who am I to you and what Propercy is there about me?

Galadrial: ''You are the Princess of Elves my dear...your true father was once...King Gald-had he ruled all Elves...until he died with others during the 2nd age...and yes You can no longer go back to your home...you don't really belong there anymore...I'm sorry...but you belong in our world among your people.

Megan: [She tries to not cry but as Galadrial was talking and she made it clear that she can't go back home made tears come out of her eyes..] ''So I'm really not going home...What is my mom going to do when she sees that I'm gone?

Galadrial: ''Her Mind will be erased of you like you were never there...she will have a clean life where she has No pain or suffer...I'm sorry...[She walks over to Megan and takes her face in her hands] ''There is so many things you have yet to do..Megan and so many paths lay before you...and we haven't got time we must get you prepared..Here you shall stay in my home where you will be trained to be a warrior...then Gandalf will teach you Magic...Come I will show you a room you will stay in.

[Megan follows Lady Galadrial to a room connected to the Main house that had a balcony to view all of Lothlorien...there was a Huge bed in the middle of the room, a Mirror vantiy and a tube full of Hot steaming water for a bath there was a Wardrobe in the room that had all kinds of clothes for her to wear]

Galadriel: ''This is your room...while you are here...everything you need is here...get some rest for soon Your Training will begin...Welcome Home...Princess.

[Megan blushes a little as Galadrial leaves the room hearing her be called Princess was too much...all her life she thought she was just an ordinary girl living a ordinary life but she finds out in a another world that she is a Princess of Elves...she walks over to the wardrobe and looks at all the dresses and traveling clothes in there and she takes a blue dress and lays it on the bed as she disrobe and gets in the tube of water...wincing in pleasure at feeling the hot water on her skin...then she takes a bath washing all over her body seeing that her hair has grown long as she washes it with lavender shampoo...then washing her body with...rose scented soap...after getting cleaned up she gets out and dries off...and gets ready for bed...crawling into the bed feeling how soft and comfortable this bed is compared to the one at home...she finally lays down and goes to sleep]

[ Training Ground]

[ Megan the next morning was waken up by a Elf maid who informs her that she had a Long day a head of her and that she needed to get up and get ready into her fighting clothes so she can learn how to use the bow and practice her sword moves. she gets out of bed and changes into the clothes that were giving to her...and then eat breakfast...and after eating breakfast...she walks behind the Maid down the Long stair case where she see's Lady Galadrial and a Elf that looked like a Warrior and he had Blond hair and armor on...He had a sword at his waist and on his back was a bow with a satchel full of Long Arrows]

Lady Galadrial: ''Megan Kingsly...I like you to meet my captain of Elven Guard...Haldir...he will be teaching you how to use the bow and fight with your sword...there are things he will teach you that will be rough but don't let it get to you.

Haldir: ''It's suppose to be rough...so that when you get out in the real world you will be prepared.

Megan: ''I understand...My Marital Arts teacher at home has taught me a few things I could use some skills with the sword and the bow.

Galadriel: ''Good...well go with Haldir and let him begin teaching you...We have three days to do this...and then you will be with Gandalf.

Megan: ''Ok...I'm ready.

[ Haldir leads her to the training areas where there was a lot of Elves their training with their own bows and Swords already when they come to the Archery arena...a Warrior came over and gives Megan a Bow...and a criver of arrows]

Haldir: ''This will be your Practice bow and Arrows...I will teach you how to use these and then you can learn fast or slow in your own way...then my friend Alter here will teach you the sword.

Alter: ''Galadrial said that you would be here for three days so that doesn't give us a long time to do things so good luck and I will see you in a moment.

[ All day long Haldir has been with Megan teaching her how to use the bow and she took to it easily like she was actually born to shoot the bow...and realizeing how really good she is almost like a certain Prince of Mirkwood named Legolas...is so fast...After her training...she was handed over to Alter who gives her a fake sword so she can practice her moves with it against him...at first she was really bad at it almost causing herself a lot of embaressment...when she swings her arms a little wildly but she finally got the hang of it...taking all the moves she learned in Martial Arts along with it she managed to disarm Alter who was shocked...but proud that they did there work in training her]

Haldir:[He comes over to the Fighting arena seeing Megan knock Alter on his butt with her sword and he laughs] ''Whoa...Alter...she is getting as good as you are and that is no joke...[To Megan] ''Good Job...Megan...you have completed your training with us...so. Now it's your training with Gandalf next...after Lunch you may head back.

Megan: ''Thank you guys so much for helping me.

Alter: ''Your Welcome Lady Megan it was our Pleasure.

[ Megan nods her head at Alter and then follows Haldir back to where Gandalf is waiting for her near the Huge tree]

Gandalf: ''Ah Megan...how has your first day in training so far?

Megan: ''Oh it went good...at first I was really bad with the Sword Practice but I've got the hang of it...

Haldir: ''She's got the Bow down fine...she is a fast shooter.

Gandalf: ''Good...Good...Well Megan you are becoming a good warrior and now after Lunch the real work begins...with me you will learn how to control your magic...and then learning how to be an Elf...Lady Galadrial will teach you that...so run along and I will see you back here after you have eaten.

[ Megan walks up to her room where a tray of food was waiting for her and she sits down on the bed and begins eating...Fruit, greens, bread and some fruit juice...after she got done eating she walks back down the stairs and joins Gandalf where he takes her in the Middle of the Forest where Nobody can get hurt if she accidentally made a mishap...She was about to do something when they hear something like a bird squeecking...Gandalf and Megan look up to see a Giant Eagle...falling from the sky...with Black Arrows in it's wings...Megan shocked runs under the Eagle as it comes down then she uses her Magic to float her easily down on the ground where Gandalf comes over to inspect the damage of the Eagles wings]

Megan; ''Oh no...what happened?

Gandalf:[He pulls the black arrows from the Eagles wings] ''Orcs...foul creatures and Evil they have been shooting at the Eagle when it was flying around and this is there arrows...[The Eagle was struggling because it was in so much pain] ''and they are poisoned.

Megan: ''Poisoned...Oh no...

[Megan walks over to the Eagle and whispers to her and begins to sing a little to her as her hand glows where they wounds of the Arrows are]

Hush now...Don't cry the pain is almost over.

Hush...be still everything will be alright...just let me help you.

And you will find there was nothing to fear all along.

[As she was soothing and singing to the Eagle her Hands where glowing as well as the bird...Gandalf shocked watches as the Eagle's wounds heal...then as soon as it began...the Glow was done...The Eagle excited...that it was safe and healed it begin flapping it's wings...and inside Megan's head she hears voices]

Eagle: ''Thank you...Little Elf...you have a kind heart...I would like to thank you by giving you a token of my gratitude...

[When he said that he reaches his beak on his wings and Pulls a couple of feathers off it's back and gives them to her in a bushel]

Eagle: ''These are my feathers...with these any arrow you use will be fast as If they fly in the air...may they help you in all your battling needs...and when ever you need us call on this flute and we shall be there...Little Elf Friend.

[The Eagle gives Megan a gold flute and then bowing his head to Gandalf it flies away up into the clouds where it belongs]

Megan: ''Wow...I've never seen an Eagle that big before.

Gandalf: ''They are the guardians of the sky...and the one you just saved was the King of them all...the feathers he gave you were an honor that not many can receive and the Flute will come in handy someday...well it looks like we don't need to do any Magic training...you have all of it figured out...Good work little Megan.

Megan: ''Thanks Gandalf.

[They walk back to Lothlorien where they joined everyone for dinner...then they went to bed after a long day of training...Tomorrow will be lessons with Lady Galadriel...Only one more day of training and then the real challenge will begin for Megan.]


	3. Journey To The Shire

**Journey To The Shire**

[Lothlorien]

[ Two days has passed and gone when finally came the time for Megan and Gandalf to leave for there new Journey to the Shire...Lady Galadriel has been teaching Megan the ways of being a Elf from there grace, Healing...making Lembas bread and speaking Elvish...then Lady Galadriel knew it was time for there was nothing more to teach her for she has learned so fast...The feathers that the Giant Eagle gave her after she helped save him...was made into strong Arrows. the Elves made her a Long bow that the color Blue...with silver veins on it...they also gave her some traveling clothes, blue dark Jacket with a white under shirt and black leggings and brown boots. Her hair was put up in a Pony tail...her Sword that her real father has given her is on her back with her criver of arrows...and it's was then that Haldir came over to Megan with her New Horse companion Stormy...they have both bonded over the two days they've been there...and now she is to be her Horse]

Galadrial: ''The time has come for you to find your place in this world...along the way there will be danger, and uncertain paths but always feel in your heart of which path to choose...and always be open minded and focused on your Journey. [She takes Megan by her face and kisses her on her forehead] ''Fare well Megan...stay safe and I will see you again.

Megan: ''Thank you for everything Lady Galadriel.

Galadrial: ''One day after the Journay has ended come back to us...you will always find a home with us...among your kin.

[Megan nods...As Gandalf walks over with his horse]

Gandalf: ''You have been a incredible host My lady Galadriel...Megan will be in good hands.

[Megan gets on Stormy then Gandalf takes off through the forest and Megan is urging Stormy to follow him...as they ride away from Lothlorien...Megan turned back when they reached a far hill and feels kinda of sad to be living Lothlorien but knowing there are other places to see and knowing she will go back there again someday.]

Gandalf: ''Our Destination will be the Shire...so we have a couple days to get there so keep alert for anyone who would slow us down.

[Megan nods as she rides beside him on there way to the Valley of The Shire]


	4. Bilbo Baggins

**Meeting Bilbo Baggins**

[ Bag End]

[A Young Hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins is sitting outside smoking from his pipe making Smoke rings that collapses and becomes a smoke moth, as two tall figures walk in front of him. the moth flies into Bilbo's face, waking him from his reverie. Bilbo Baggins looks up in surprise at the two figures.]

Bilbo: ''Good Morning.''

Gandalf: ''What do you mean? do you mean to wish me a good morning. or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?

Bilbo: ''All of them at once. I suppose,''

[Gandalf looks slightly disapprovingly at Bilbo. Bilbo is confused and bewildered]

Bilbo: ''Can I help you?''

Gandalf: ''That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure.''

Bilbo: ''An adventure? now, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. nasty, disturbing, uncomortable things. make you late for dinner. hm,mm.

Gandalf: ''Bilbo Baggins I would like to introduce a friend of mine Megan Kingsly.

Megan: ''Nice to meet you Mister Bilbo.

[Bilbo takes the girls hand and finds he is in awe of her features...the Long Blue black hair and the Purple eyes...and he was a little shocked to find that she's an Elf]

Bilbo: ''Good Morning Megan...are you an Elf?

Megan: ''Yes I am

[Bilbo gets up flustered a little at Megan's kind smile and checks his mailbox, grabbing some mail and sorting through it. clucking to himself. he looks quite uncomfortable because Gandalf is still standing there. Puffing his pipe in vexation, he begins heading back inside.]

Bilbo: ''Good Morning.

Megan: ''Wait...don't go...I

Gandalf: ''To think that I should have lived to be good morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I were selling buttons at the door.

Bilbo: ''Beg your pardon?

Gandalf: 'You've changed. and not entirely for the better. Bilbo Baggins.

Bilbo: ''I'm sorry. do I know you?

Gandalf: ''Well, you know my name. although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf! and Gandalf means...me.''

Megan: ''He's a Wizard Bilbo Baggins...

Bilbo: ''Gandalf...not Gandalf, the wandering Wizard. who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's eve. ! well hmm. I had no idea you were still in business.''

Gandalf: ''And where else should I be?''

[Megan giggles in her hand careful not for them to hear her]

Bilbo: ''Ha,ha! hm,hmm...

[Bilbo puffs confusedly on his pipe]

Gandalf: ''Well, I'm pleased to find you remembering something about me, even if it's only my fireworks. well that's decided. it will be very good for you. and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others.''

Bilbo: ''Inform the who? what? No. no. no! wait. we do not want any aventures here, thank you. Not today. not-mm I suggest you try over the hill or across the water. Good Morning.''

[Bilbo in frustration retreats into Bag End, gesturing at Gandalf with his pipe. once inside. he bolts the door]

Megan: ''Well...I think we scared him off...now what?

[Gandalf looks at her and goes over to the House He starts drawing a glowing symbol on Bilbo's door with his staff. Megan sees Bilbo's face in the window and proberly wondering what the nose was when Gandalf looks in the window scaring him]

Gandalf: ''Megan...I'm going to need you to stay here and talk to our young master Baggins just don't tell him what the quest is yet until I return I shall tell him in due time.

Megan: ''Ok...

[Gandalf pats Megan on the shoulder and begins to walk away out of the fenced yard and back down the path...as Megan walks to the door and knocks on it]

Bilbo: ''No thanks I don't need any adventures...Just go away and leave me alone.

Megan: ''Please don't be afraid...I'm not here to hurt you...Just need to talk to you that's all.

[Megan waits patiently as the Green round door slowly opens to reveal Bilbo's face as he peaks out]

Bilbo: ''Is he gone..?

Megan: ''He's gone...you can come out and we can talk out here or let me come in and let me explain a little bit and when he comes back...he can tell you the rest.

[Bilbo looks at Megan nervously then he opens his door wider letting her in and she had to duck a little to get in almost hitting the chandielar in the middle of the room]

Megan: ''Oh wow...this place is charming Mister Bilbo.

Bilbo: ''Please just call me Bilbo...any way would you like some tea?

Megan: ''Sure...why not!

[She follows after him slowly trying to not hit her head on the low ceiling's as Bilbo comes back with a cup and saucer]

Megan: ''Thank you...

Bilbo: ''Now please sit down and tell me a little bit of what Gandalf meant.

Megan: ''Well the Journey we are on reguires a lot of traveling it's about reclaiming treasure that was stolen from some friends of his and I've come part of this because of my special powers...and he was wondering if one of you Hobbits would join us...and he picked you...don't be afraid...he will explain the rest when he comes back.

Bilbo: ''Ok...great..when he comes back...you said Powers what kind of powers?

Megan:'' I'm an Elf but also a Sorceress...I can make Magic.

Bilbo: ''Oh...A Sorcercess your a Wizard in some way?

Megan: ''Yes I am...don't worry I won't hurt you.

Bilbo: ''Ok...good.

[ Night Time at The Shire]

[It is night time. in Bag End. Bilbo prepares a dinner of Fish...he offers some food to Megan who is sitting near the window looking outside but she shakes her head no and he settles down at the table. tucks a napkin in his collar. and begins sprinkling salt on his fish. Unbeknownst to him. the Symbol on the door glows. and the shadow of a person appears on the door. Bilbo, in the middle of squeezing lemon juice on his fish, looks up in surprise as the doorbell rings. Megan surprised as well walks with him as he opens the door and finds a tall, bald dwarf on his doorstep. the dwarf greets him and bows slightly.]

Bilbo: ''Ah.''

Dwalin: ''Dwalin. at your service.''

[Shellshocked, Bilbo lets out a noise like a whimper. coming to his senses. he quickly ties his robe tighter and stands taller. although he is still confused]

Bilbo: ''Bilbo Baggins. at yours.''

[Dwalin walks inside without an invitation]

Bilbo: ''D-do we know each other?''

Dwalin: ''No. which way, laddie? is it down here?

Bilbo: ''I-is what down where?

[Dwalin dumps some of his stuff on the ground and thrusts the rest onto Bilbo as he looks up at Megan surprised]

Dwalin: ''Ha...you're an Elf...what is an Elf doing here?

Megan: ''I came with Gandalf on this quest that he is putting together...My name is Megan Kingsly...

Bilbo: ''Excuse me what are you looking for?

Dwalin: ''Supper. he said there'd be food. and lots of it.

Bilbo: ''He-he said? who said?

Megan: ''Gandalf...remember Bilbo...I told you that he is getting a quest started and also a meeting of all the dwarves as well as you and I.

Bilbo: ''Oh!

[Dwalin sits at Bilbo's spot at the kitchen table. eating Bilbo's dinner, while Bilbo sits around him. confused. Dwalin eats all the flesh from the fish. then eats the head as well. as Bilbo looks on in disgust...Dwalin turns to Megan who hasn't eaten since she got there]

Dwalin: ''My lady aren't you going to eat?

Megan: ''Oh no...Lord Dwalin...I'm not hungry but eat your fill while you can.

[Dwalin not used to Kind Manners looks at her kindly then continues eating]

Dwalin: ''Mmmm...very good, this. anymore?

Bilbo: ''what? uh, oh, yes. yes.

Dwalin: ''Ah.''

Bilbo: ''Help yourself.''

[Bilbo brings over a plate of biscuits. he hurriedly hides one behind his back for himself. Dwalin begins stuffing them in his mouth]

Bilbo: ''Mmmm. it's just that. um I wasn't expecting company.''

[The bell rings again. and Bilbo looks up alarm.]

Dwalin: ''That'll be the door.

[Bilbo opens the door and finds an old. White haired dwarf waiting and bowing]

Balin: ''Balin. at your service.''

Bilbo: ''good evening.''

Balin: ''yes, yes it is. though I think it might rain later. am I late?

Bilbo: ''Late for what?

[Balin sees Dwalin. who is trying to get more biscuits from Bilbo's jar.]

Balin: ''Oh, ha ha! evening brother. heh. heh.''

Dwalin: ''Oh, by my beard you are shorter and wider than last we met.''

Balin: ''Wider. not shorter. sharp enough for both of us.''

[Laughing. they greet each other amicably. putting their arms on each other's shoulders. they smash their foreheads together...causing Megan to wince in imaginary pain in her head...as Bilbo looks on in wonder]

Bilbo: ''Uh. excuse me. sorry, I hate to interrupt ah. but the thing is. I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house.

[Ignoring Bilbo. Dwalin and Balin have gone into Bilbo's pantry. where they are pouring ale and examining the food. as they talk to each other. Bilbo continues his speech]

Dwalin: ''Have you eaten.?

Bilbo: ''It's not that I don't like vistor's; I-I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit but I do like to know them before they come visiting.''

[Dwalin and Balin not listening to Bilbo, are still rifling through his pantry]

Balin: '''Ah, that looks very nice indeed.''

Dwalin: '[Indistinguishable]

[Balin picks up a lump of cheese]

Dwalin: ''What's this?

Balin: 'I don't know. Cheese.

Bilbo: ''The thing is. um-

Balin: ''It's gone blue.

Dwalin: ''It's riddled with mold.

[Dwalin takes the cheese and tosses it out of the pantry. past the still speaking Bilbo]

Bilbo: ''The thing is, um I, I don't know either of you. not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt. but I uh, I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry.

[The two dwarves pause and look at Bilbo]

Balin: ''Hm. apology accepted.

[Megan comes into the room seeing Bilbo looking so confused and stressed she bends down in front of him]

Megan: ''I know you are confused about Everything but be patient Gandalf will explain everything once everyone gets here.

Bilbo: ''I know but they just come in unannounced.

[Balin turns to them and was surprised to see Megan and that she is a Elf]

Balin: ''Excuse me but who are you my lady Gandalf mention there would be a lady here?

Megan: ''My name is Megan Kingsly...Lord Balin...I'm here on behalf of Gandalf.

Balin: ''But a Elf...and a Beautiful one at that...Nice to meet you Lady Megan.

[Balin hands a tankard to Dwalin so that it can be filled with Ale. in the background the doorbell rings again Bilbo opens it to find two young Dwarves. upon seeing them Bilbo makes a small noise which sounds like a moan]

Fili: ''Fili.''

Kili: ''And Kili.''

[Fili and Kili, together] ''At your service.''

Kili: ''You must be Mr. Boggins.''

Bilbo: ''Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house.''

[Bilbo tries to close the door. but Kili stops it with his foot.]

Kili: ''What? has it been cancelled?

Fili: ''No one told us.''

Bilbo: ''can-? no-nothing's been cancelled.''

Kili: ''Well, that's a relief.''

[The dwarves push their way in and begin unloading their stuff onto Bilbo and Megan comes to help him with the load]

Fili: ''careful with these. I just had em sharpended. ''

Kili: ''It's nice, this place. D' you do it yourself?

Megan: ''Here Bilbo give them to me.

[Bilbo gives the weapons to her so she can put them away as Kili and Fili sees her and was stunned speechless]

Megan: ''What's wrong? do I have something on my face?

Kili: ''No...No. my lady it's just that We've never seen such beauty before...such dark blue hair and your eyes...

Fili: ''They're Purple...Just like a jewel.

Megan: [Blushing] ''Well..Ha thank you both...I'm Megan..

[She holds her hand out to them and each of them kisses her hand]

Fili: ''A Pleasure Lady Megan.

Kili: ''So you are here for the Meeting as well?

Megan: ''Yes...I came with Gandalf to Join in on the meeting.

Kili: ''Then you are most welcome my lady..

[ Kili scrapes the mud off his boots on the edge of the chest standing nearby]

Bilbo: 'Ah, no. it's been in the family for years. that's my mother's glory box. can you please not do that?

Dwalin: ''Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand.

Kili: ''Mister Dwalin.

[The dwarves laugh]

Balin: ''Let's shove this in the hallway. other wise we'll never get everyone in.''

[The dwarves prepare to shift Bilbo's furniture around to create a meeting/feasting place.]

Bilbo: 'Ev-everyone? how many more are there? ''

Fili or Kili: ''Where do you want this?

[The doorbell rings very hard and longer than before. Bilbo. in anger, walks quickly toward the door. dumping all the swords and other equipment in his arms along the way.]

Bilbo: ''Oh no. no no! there's nobody home. Go away. and bother somebody else. there's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. if-if if this is some clotterd's idea of a joke. ha ha I can only say. it is very poor taste.

[Bilbo opens the door and an entire heap of dwarves, eight to be exact, fall in struggling to get up they grumble and yell at each other. saying. get off. Gandalf is standing behind them]

Bilbo: ''Gandalf.''

[The entire Group of dwarves. 12 of them begins to raid Bilbo's Pantry and taking out all of his food. he tries to tell them to put it back but they ignore him]

Bilbo: ''Those are my plates! excuse me! Not my wine. Put that back. Put that back! not the jam, please...excuse me.

[Bombur walks out of the pantry with three entire wheels of cheese.]

Bilbo: ''Excuse me. a tad excessive. isn't it? have you a cheese knife?''

Bofur: ''Cheese Knife? he eats it by the block.''

[Oin and Gloin walk through the hall carrying chairs from one of Bilbo's Rooms]

Bilbo: ''No, no that's Grandpa Mungo's chair. No I'm sorry you'll have to take it back please. take it back..it's antique, not for sitting on! thank you! that's a book, not a coaster. Put that map down. thank you.

Oin: ''I cannot hear what you're saying!

Gandalf:[To Megan who has come to stand with him] ''Megan were you able to get him to calm down?

Megan: ''I've tried all evening to get him to calm down and understand but I don't think anything worked...Maybe you would be the one to get him to listen.

Gandalf: ''Yes...as soon as our last member comes I shall discuss everything to both of you.

Megan: ''Ok

[The dwarves continue bringing all of Bilbo's Food and furniture into the Dining room. Dorie approaches Gandalf and Megan with a tray and some tea]

Dori: ''Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf...My lady can I tempt you with a nice cup of chamomile tea?

Megan: ''I'll take a cup thank you Dori.

Dori: ''Welcome Lady and for you Mr. Gandalf?

Gandalf: ''Oh, no thank you Dori. a little red wine for me. I think.''

[Gandalf walks out of the dining room. trying to avoid the scurrying dwarves. he hits his head on the chandelier. then he begins counting the dwarves on his fingers.]

Gandalf: 'Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur. Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori...Ori.''

[Bilbo wrestles a bowl of tomatoes away from Nori. Bifur, the dwarf with an axe in his head. approaches Gandalf and talks to him in Khuzdul. and with body motions]

Gandalf: ''Yes, you're quite right. Bifur. we appear to be one dwarf short.

Dwalin: ''He is late is all. he traveled north. to a meeting of our kin. he will come.

Dori: ''Mr. Gandalf?

Gandalf: 'Hmmm?

Dori: ''A Little glass of red Wine. as requested. it's, eh, got a fruity bouquet.''

Gandalf: 'Ah. cheers.

[Gandalf drinks the tiny cup of wine Dori offers him. then looks sadly at the cup. wanting a little more]

Gandalf: ''Mm''

[The dwarves, sitting in Bilbo's dining room. having a grand feast with all his food...Megan is sitting at the far end next to Kili and Fili just eating a apple..all around the dwarves were rude and messy about it. Bofur throws some food to his brother, Bombur]

Bofur: ''Bombur, catch!

[Bombur catches the food in his mouth and everyone cheers. as everyone begins throwing food around. Bilbo walks away in disgust. He looks at his pantry in shock. It has been entirely cleared of food. Fili walks on top of the table. carrying several cups of Ale and knocking aside the food in his way.]

Fili: ''Who wants an Ale? there you go.

Dwalin; ''Let him have another drink!

Fili: ''Here you go!

[Dwalin pours his ale. into Oin's hearing trumpet, and as Oin splutters in anger. everyone else laughs. Oin puts his Hearing trumpet to his mouth and blows the Ale out of it. making it squeal. one of the Dwarves yells on the count of three. and the dwarves pound their tankards together. someone counts. One...two!'' then all the dwarves go quiet and begin drinking their ale together. they are incredibly messy as Ale falls all over their faces and runs down their beards. when finished drinking. they begin burping...Megan gets up in disgust and walks away from them crying her cup of tea as she hears the Youngest Ori. lets out the biggest burb. the dwarves laugh. Bilbo looks away in disgust. When the meal finishes. the dwarves leave the table and begin walking about. Bilbo grabs a doily back from Nori]

Bilbo: ''Excuse me. that is a doily. not a dishcloth!

Bofur: ''But it's full of holes!

Megan: ''It's supposed to look like that. it's Crochet.

Bofur: ''Oh, and a wonderful game it is too. if you got the balls for it.

Bilbo: 'Bebother and confusticate these dwarves!

Gandalf: ''my dead Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?

Bilbo: ''What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves. what are they doing here?

Megan: ''Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them.''

[Nori has a chain of sausages over his shoulder. and Bofur grabs them from him. they play tug of war with the sausages]

Bilbo: ''I don't want to get used to them. the state of my kitchen! there's mud trod into the carpet, they've Pi-pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroo,; they're all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!

Ori: ''Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt. but would should I do with my plate?

Megan: ''Here...Ori..Give it to me.''

[Megan gives the plate to Fili who takes it and throws it to Kili. who throws it behind his back to Bifur. who is standing at the sink in the kitchen. Bifur catches it behind his back, without even looking at it. Kili, Fili and other dwarves begin throwing the plates, bowls, and utensils to each other, eventually throwing them to the sink to be washed. as dishware flies through the air. Gandalf and Megan ducks to avoid getting hit.]

Gandalf: ''Oh!

Bilbo: ''Excuse me, that's my mother's west farthing crockery. it's over a hundred years old!

[The dwarves at the table begin rhythmically drumming on the table with utensils and their fists]

Bilbo: ''And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!

Bofur: ''Ooh,d'hear that, lads? he says we'll blunt the knives.''

[Kili begins to singing and the other dwarves join him, as they continue throwing dishware]

[The dwarves singing]

Blunt the knives, bend the forks

Smash the bottles and burn the corks

chip the glasses and crack the plates

that's what Bilbo Baggins hates! cut the cloth

and tread on the fat Leave the bonees on the bedroom mat

pour the milk on the pantry floor splash the wine on every door

dump the crocks in a boiling bowl

pound them up with a thumping pole

when you've finished if any are whole

send them down the hall to roll-

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

[Bilbo huffs up in anger, only to find all the dishes stacked neatly and cleanly. the dwarves, Megan and Gandalf laugh. suddenly there are three loud knocks on the door and everyone falls silent]

Gandalf: ''He is here.''


	5. Thorin

**Thorin and Company**

[ Megan looks at everyone and follows them into the front door of Bag End as Bilbo opens the door and there stands...Thorin. he enters the house]

Thorin: ''Gandlf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way. twice. wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door.

Bilbo: ''Mark? there's no mark on that door. it was painted a week ago!''

Gandalf: ''there is a mark. I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company. Thorin Oakenshield.''

Thorin: ''So, this is the Hobbit. tell me Mr. Baggins. have you done much fighting?''

Bilbo: ''Pardon me?

Thorin: ''Axe or sword? what's your weapon of choice?

Bilbo: ''Well, I have some skill at conkers. if you must know. but I fail to see why that's relevant.

Thorin: ''Thought as much. he looks more like a grocer than a burglar.

[Thorin turns to see Megan...who Gandalf has put his hand on her shoulder fondly]

Gandalf: ''Thorin I would also like you to meet Megan..Kingsly...she will also be apart of this company.

Thorin: ''Gandalf... a Girl...she will be burden on all of us if we take her with us.

Megan: ''I will not be a burden Thorin...I'm quite capable of protecting myself.

Thorin: ''Really what is your weapon of choice and what skills do you have?

Megan: ''I'm good at using the Bow and the sword...and I have skills in Magic and Marital Arts..Don't concern yourself about me being a burden to you. I will be of help to you.

Gandalf: ''Good answer My dear...she has been trained by the very best fighters in her life so she will be great use on our Journey.

Thorin: ''Fine...

[He looks her over and find her quite pleasing even though she is a Elf...]

Thorin: ''I don't trust Elves very much but if you're willing to help us then great.

[They walk back to the dining table. as Thorin eats, the rest of them talk to him]

Balin: ''What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? did they all come?

Thorin: ''Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms.''

[The dwarves murmur their joy]

Dwalin: ''What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? is Dain with us?

Thorin: ''they will not come.

[The dwarves murmur in disappointment]

Thorin: ''They say this quest is ours and ours alone.''

[further disappointed murmurs]

Bilbo: ''You're going on a quest?

Gandalf: ''Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light.''

[Bilbo brings a candle to the table. where Gandalf has spread out a map which was in his pocket.]

Gandalf: ''Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands. lies a single Solitary peak.

Megan: The Lonely Mountain.

Gloin: ''Aye. Oin has read the Portents, and the Portents say it is time.

Oin: ''Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. when the birds of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end.

[Bilbo, hearing the beast, looks concerned]

Bilbo: ''Uh, what beast?

Bofur: ''Well, that would be reference to Smaug the terrible. chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metels-

Bilbo: ''Yes, I know what a dragon is.''

Ori: ''I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie.''

[Seveal dwarves shout]

Dori: ''Sit down!

Balin: ''the task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. but we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest.''

[The dwarves start objecting, saying things like, Hey who are you calling dim? watch it!'' and No!'']

Oin: ''what did he say?

Fili: ''We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us. to the last dwarf! ''

Kili: ''and you forget, we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time.

Gandalf: ''Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I-''

Dori: ''How many, then?

Gandalf: 'Uh what?

Dori: ''well, how many dragons have you killed? go on give us a number!''

Gandalf: ''Hm.''

[Gandalf embarrassedly starts coughing on his pipe smoke. the dwarves jump to their feet, arguing about the number of dragons Gandalf has killed Thorin jumps up in anger and bellows, silencing the rest]

Thorin: ''Shazara! If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing wondering. weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?

[All the Dwarves cheer]

Kili: ''Gandalf said something about Megan's ability with Magic...[He turns to Megan who is standing quietly behind Thorin] ''Can you show us?

Megan: ''I can show you if it's okay with all of you.

[The dwarves agree as Thorin turns around in his chair to watch her as she holds out her hand...and closes her eyes when her hand forms a blue flame in her hands and it flows onto her body but it doesn't burn...the Dwarves were intrigued by this Magic when she then Produces an Apple and gives it to Thorin who takes it]

Thorin: ''Impressive Lady...there hasn't been that kind of Magic in thousands of years Only the Witches hold that kind of Magic...is that what you are as well as an Elf?

Megan: ''Yes...I've been gifted with Magic my inter life.

Balin: ''You forget. the front gate is sealed. there is no way into the Mountain.''

Gandalf: ''That. my dear Balin, is not entirely true.''

[Twiddling his fingers. Gandalf produces a dwarvish key, orn wrought. Thorin looks at it in wonder]

Thorin: 'How came you by this?

Gandalf: ''It was given to me by your father. by Thrain, for safekeeping. it is yours now.''

[Gandalf hands the key to Thorin as everyone looks on in wonder]

Fili: ''If there's a key, there must be a door.''

[Gandalf points at runes on his map with his Pipe.]

Gandalf: ''These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls.''

Kili: 'there's another way in]

Gandalf: ''Well, if we can find it. but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. the answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. but there are others in Middle Earth who can. the task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. but, if we are careful and clever. I believe that it can be done.

[Megan comes over to look at the map and sees Invincible words on it everyone is looking at her curious at what she is looking at it]

Megan: ''I see some words here...[She points on the map at the spot that nobody else can see] ''but I can't read clearly...it says something about Moon Runes?

Gandalf:[Surprise on his face] ''Moon Runes of course...but how are you able to see it My dear?

Megan:[She shrugs confused] ''I don't now I just see it like plains as day...the rest of I can't read it though.

Gandalf: ''Well that is good enough I suppose.

Ori: ''That's why we need a burglar.''

Bilbo: ''hm, a good one. too. an Expert, I'd imagine.

Gloin: ''And are you?

Bilbo: 'Am I what?

Oin: ''He said he's an expert! hey hey!''

[Several Dwarves laugh.]

Bilbo: ''M-me? No, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life.''

Balin: ''I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. he's hardly burglar material.''

[Bilbo nods agreement.]

Dwalin: ''Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves.''

[Bilbo continue nodding in agreement. the dwarves begin arguing. Gandalf growing angry, rises to his full height and casts darkness over the group as starts in his powerful voice. the others stop in awe]

Gandalf: ''Enough! if I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar. then a burglar he is.''

[Gandalf goes back to his normal self]

Gandalf: ''Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. in fact they can pass unseen by most if they choose. and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. you asked me to find the fifteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins...Megan is an Elf and a Powerful sorceress and will be very useful in a fight...there's a lot more to him then appearances suggest. and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. you must trust me on this.''

Thorin: ''Very well. we will do it your way.

Bilbo: ''No, no, no''

Thorin: ''Give them the contract.''

Bilbo: ''Please.''

Bofur: ''Alright. we're off!

[Balin hands Megan a long Contract and she signs it...and then she gives it to Bilbo]

Balin: ''Thanks lass...[He looks at Megan and then Bilbo] ''It's just the usual summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth.

Bilbo: ''Funeral arrangements?

[As Bilbo steps back a few feet to read the Contract. Thorin leans forward Gandalf and whispers to him]

Thorin: ''I cannot guarantee his safety.

Gandalf: ''Understood.

Thorin: ''Nor will I be resonsible for his fate. ''

Gandalf: ''Agreed.''

[Bilbo reads parts of the Contract out loud]

Bilbo: ''Terms, cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit. if any. seems fair. eh. Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations...evisceration...incineration?

Bofur: ''Oh, aye he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye.''

[Bilbo looks a little breathless]

Bilbo: 'Huh.''

Balin: 'You all right, laddie?

[Bilbo bends over, nauseous and pained.]

Bilbo: ''Uh, yeah...feel a bit faint.''

Bofur: ''Think furnace with wings. ''

Bilbo: ''Air, I-I-I need air.

Bofur: ''Flash of Light. searing pain, then poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash.''

[Bilbo breathes heavily, trying to compose himself as the others stare at him.]

Bilbo: ''Hmmm, Nope.'

[Bilbo falls on the floor in a faint.]

Megan: ''Well that was nicely done...

[She walks over to pick the little Hobbit off the floor]

Gandalf: ''Ah, very helpful, Bofur.''

[Bilbo is sitting on his chair, holding a mug and talking to Megan and Gandalf]

Megan: ''Are you alright Bilbo?

Bilbo: 'I'll be all right. let me just sit quietly for a moment.

Gandalf: ''you've been sitting quietly for far too long. tell me when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who always was running off in search of Elves and the woods, who's stay out late, come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and firelfies. a young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. the world is not in your books and maps; it's out there.''

Bilbo: ''I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins, of Bag End.

Gandalf: ''You are also a took. did you you know that your great-great-great great uncle, Bullroarer Took was so large he would ride a real horse?

[Bilbo looks at a Portrait of Bullroarer Took on his wall]

Bilbo: ''yes.''

Gandalf: ''Well he could in the Battle of Green Fields. he charged the goblin ranks. he swung his club so hard it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off, and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and wend down a rabbit hole. and thus the battle was won, and the game of golf was invented at the same time

Megan: ''I do believe you just made that up.

Gandalf: 'Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back.

Bilbo: ''Can you promise that I will come back?

Gandalf: ''No. and if you do. you will not be the same.''

Bilbo: ''That's what I thought. sorry, Gandal, I can't sigh this. you've got the wrong Hobbit.''

[Bilbo walks away down the hall. Gandalf sighs as he looks at Megan]

Megan: ''You've tried your best to convince him Gandalf... but he is going to have to decide on his own...this is a life or death situation it's not going to be easy for him.

Gandalf: ''We are going to need a Burglar...I don't now what to do.

Megan: ''Yes you do...I Have faith that he will change his mind by the end of this night.

[Balin and Thorin sees Bilbo walking away as they heard what Megan said]

Balin: ''It appears we have lost our burglar. probably for the best. the odds were always against us. after all. what are we? Merchants. miners, tinkers. toy-makers; hardly the stuff of legend.

Thorin: ''there are a few warriors amongst us.

Balin:''Old warriors.

Thorin: ''I will take each and every one of these dwarves over any army from the Iron Hills. for when I called upon them. they came. Loyalty. Honor. a willing heart. I can ask no more than that.

Balin: 'You don't have to do this. you have a choice. you've done honorably by our people. you have built a new life for us in the blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. a life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor.

[Thorin holds out the key Gandalf gave him]

Thorin: ''From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. they dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. there is no choice. Balin. not for me.''

Balin: ''then we are with you, Laddie. we will see it done.

[The dwarves gather in Bilbo's living room. smoking their pipes by the fire. they all begin humming and soon Thorin begins to sing. and the others join him...Gandalf listens from nearby...Megan laying in one room listens as wel as Bilbo in his bedroom]

[The Dwarves singing]

Far over the Misty Mountains cold.

To dungeons deep and caverns olf

we must away ere break of day

to find our long forgotten gold

The pines were roaring on the height

The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red. it flaming spread

The trees like torches blazed with light.''


	6. The Journey Begins

**The Journey Begins**

[Next Morning]

[Megan wakes up at dawn to see that everybody was sleeping as she gets up she changes into her travling clothes and goes to make some food for everyone, just some eggs, bacon, sausages...and some bread and cheese...just as she was finishing up and putting food on the table she sees a lot of the Dwarves were up and staring at all the food]

Megan: 'Sorry..I thought everybody would like breakfast before we begin our journey...

Bofur: ''Oh no Megan...you done well...just another thing to prove you can be handy...

Balin: ''Aye...he tells the truth of it.

Dwalin: ''Come on let's eat while we can then...all this looks excellent Lady.

[She blushes and smiles as she takes her plate and moves out-of-the-way as Dwarves came into the Kitchen to eat...Passing Thorin as he wakes up seeing Food was already made]

Megan: ''Morning Thorin...breakfast..is served.

Thorin: ''Good job Megan.

[He is impressed with her motivation and goes to eat his share of food and was really pleased with her cooking...she sits down in the corner and eats.]

[ Later]

[Adriana is outside putting her weapons, blankets and her bags onto her horse Stormy...who was bumping her for some food...she smiles and digs out an Apple for him and happily eats it from her hand...she pats him on the back]

Thorin: ''You have Proven your worth Megan there is no more doubt about you Joining us on this Quest...let's see how you are when the time comes..

[He goes over to his pony and sets his things on it]

Megan: ''Please don't worry about me...I'm a fighter and believe me when I tell you I'm not someone to mess with.

[Thorin nods smiling a little and turns to his friends who were all settled on their Pony's]

Thorin: ''Let's go we have a lot of ground to cover.

[Megan climbs up on Stormy and follows after the Dwarves following Gandalf as he is last]

Gandalf: ''That was a wonderful meal you made for us...my dear...you even impressed Thorin.

Megan: ''Not enough appartitly...I have a long way to go before he is satisfied.

[ The Dwarves are riding their ponies, Gandalf and Megan are on their horses. and they go down a pat through a wooded area. a few words of their conversation are heard. including ''waste of time''and use a Hobbit. ''Megan is just humming to herself when they hear someone shouting...seeing Bilbo running up from behind them]

Bilbo: ''Wait!. Wait! ''

[Some Dwarves call Woah!'' and stop their ponies. Bilbo catches up to them and hands Balin the contract]

Bilbo: 'I signed it!''

[Balin takes the contract and inspects it with a pocket glass. he then smiles at Bilbo]

Balin: 'Everything appears to be in order. welcome Master Baggins. to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.

[The dwarves cheer. Thorin doesn't look too impressed]

Thorin: ''Give him a pony.''

Bilbo: ''No, no, no, no that-that won't be necessary thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot...I-I I've done my fair share of walking holidays. you know I even got as far as Frogmorton

[Bilbo's speech is cut off as two of the dwarves ride alongside him and pick him up from behind to put him on a pony.]

[Megan smiles at him as she rides beside him seeing him look terrified. the Pony neighs and tosses it's head, making him quite uncomfortable]

Megan: ''I'd knew you would come Bilbo...you couldn't resist an adventure.

Bilbo: ''How could you think I would change my mind?

Megan: ''I had faith that all the things they were talking about last night reached your ears...and it did.

Bilbo: ''You were right.

Oin: ''Come on, Nori, pay up. go on.''

[Nori tosses a sack of money to Oin. sacks of money begin passing between the dwarves.]

Oin: ''Hey, hey hey!

[Some of the Dwarves laugh]

Bilbo: ''What's that about?

Gandalf: ''Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. most of them bet that you wouldn't.

Bilbo: ''What did you think?

Gandalf: ''Hmm.''

[Gandalf catches a sack of money, tossed to him and puts it in his bag]

Gandalf: ''My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second.

[Bilbo sneezes loudly.]

Bilbo: 'Ohh. all this horse hair, I'm having a reaction.

[Bilbo searches his pockets for his handkerchief. he is unable to find it and he looks up in shock]

Bilbo: ''No, no wait, wait stop! Stop! we have to turn around.

[The entire company comes to a halt and the dwarves start objecting and asking what the problem is.]

Gandalf: ''what on earth is the matter?

Bilbo: ''I forgot my handkerchief.''

[Bofur tears a strip of cloth from his clothing and tosses it to Bilbo]

Bofur: ''Here! use this.

[Bilbo catches the rag and looks at it in disgust. The dwarves laugh and begin to continue their journey]

Thorin: ''Move on.''

Megan: 'You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things. Bilbo Baggins..before we reach our Journey's end. you were born to the Rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but Home is now behind you; the world is ahead.

[The company travels through many beautiful areas of Middle Earth, including forest, hills and plains.]

[The company haas camped for the night near the edge of a cliff. as Gloin sleeps, tiny flying insects get sucked into his mouth every time he inhales. and they are expelled when he exhales. Bilbo watches in disgust, then finally gets up and walks around. Most of the Dwarves are asleep, Gandalf, Fili, Megan and Kili are awake. Bilbo walks over to his Pony and gives her an apple after checking to see that no one is looking]

Bilbo: ''Hello, girl, that's a good girl. it's our little secret. Myrtle; you must tell no one. ''

[Bilbo hears a scream in the night air and becomes worried. he runs over to Megan hiding behind her]

Bilbo: ''What was that?

Kili: ''Orcs.

[Another scream is heard]

[Thorin, who was dozing, jerks awake upon hearing the word Orcs]

Bilbo: ''Orcs?

Fili: ''Throat-cutters. there'll be dozens of them out there. The Lowlands are crawling with them.

Kili: ''they strike in the wee small hours. when everyone's asleep. quick and quiet. no screams. just lots of blood.

[Bilbo looks away in fright. Fili and Kili look at each other and begin laughing]

Megan: ''That isn't funny you two...being attacked by Orcs isn't a joke not to those who can't defend themselves.

Thorin: ''Megan is right...you think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?

Kili: ''Forgive me..we didn't mean anything by it.''

Thorin: ''No, you didn't. you know nothing of the world.''

[Thorin walks off to the edge of the cliff and looks out over the valley. Balin walks up to Fili and Kili]

Balin: ''Don't mind him. Laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain. King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. but our enemy had got there first.

[The battle of Azanulbizar. thousand of Dwarves and Orcs fight in the front of the gates of Moria. Thorin, Thror, Thrain, Balin, and Dwalin fighting fiercely. a Massive, pale orc wipes out many dwarves with his mace. then engages King Thror.]

Balin: ''Moria had been taken by Legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race. Azog the Defiler. the giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the Line Of Durin. he began by beheading the King.

[Azog, having defeated King Thror. holds up his beheaded head as he roars. he then flings the head which bounces and rolls to Thorin's feet]

[Thorin in Flashback] ''Nooo!

Balin: 'Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. he went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. defeat an death were upon us.

[The Orcs have overpowered the dwarves, and the Dwarves flee for their lives]

Balin: ''that is when I saw him; a young dwarf Prince facing down the Pale Orc.''

[Thorin faces Azog; Azog swings his mace and knocks away first Thorin's shield, then his sword. Thorin falls down an embankment and lands on the ground]

Balin: ''He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent...wielding nothing but an Oaken branch as a shield.''

[Azog leaps to smash Thorin but Thorin grabbing an Oaken branch lying on the ground. manages to roll away in time. Azog continues wielding his mace against Thorin, who is still on the ground. but Thorin blocks his mace with the Oaken branch. which he uses as a shield. As Azog swings one last time. Thorin, grabbing a sword lying nearby. cutts off Azog's left arm, his mace arm, from below the elbow. Azog clutches the stump of his arm as he howls in pain.]

Balin: ''Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken.

[Azog is rushed into Moria by other orcs, Thorin, yelling Du Bekar! Du Bekar! [Translated as To Arms! To Arms!] Rallies the dwarves to Battle. they stop fleeing and return to battle, fighting ferociously. the dwarves now seem to have the advantage]

Balin: ''Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. but there was no feast, no song, that night. for our dead were beyond the count of grief. we few had survived.

[The battlefield is covered in the corpses of dwarves and Orces; the surviving dwarvs weep with one another over their loss. a Younger Balin and Dwalin hug and put their foreheads together as they weep. Balin, still weeping looks up and sees Thorin framed in the sunlight holding his Oaken branch]

Balin: ''And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. there is one I could call King.

[In the Present, Thorin turns away from the view beyond the cliff; the entire company is awake and standing in awe, staring at him. Thorin walks between them toward the fire]

Megan: ''but the Pale Orc? what happened to him?

Thorin: ''He slunk back into the hole whence he came. that filth died of his wounds long ago.

[ Unknown to them from another cliff across the valley. a group of Wargs and Orcs is there, spying on the company. Yaznag, their leader, talks to the rest]

Yazneg: 'Send word to the master. we have found the Dwarf-scum.

[Next day]

[The company rides their Ponies through a muddy forest as it rains. they all look cold, wet and Miserable]

Dori: ''Here, Mr. Gandalf. can't you do something about this deluge?

Gandalf: ''It is raining Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. if you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard.

Bilbo: 'Are there any?

Gandalf: ''What?

Bilbo: 'other wizards?

Gandalf: ''There are five of us. the greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. then there are the two blue Wizards you know I've quite forgotten their names.

Bilbo: ''And who is the Fifth?

Gandalf: ''Well, that would be Radagast the Brown.

Bilbo: 'Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?

[Gandalf looks slightly offended]

Gandalf: ''I think he's a very great wizard. in his own way. he's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. he keeps a watchful eye over the vast lands of the east and a good thing too. for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world.


	7. Battle With Trolls

**Battle With Trolls**

[ After riding on the Horses and Pony's all day...the Company finally stops for the night as everyone was making their camp at an Old, abandoned farmhouse that is in ruins.]

Thorin: ''We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them''

Gandalf: ''A Farmer and his family used to live here.''

Thorin: ''Oin, Gloin.

Gloin: ''Aye?

Thorin: ''Get a fire going...

Megan: [To Thorin] ''I can get it started...

[She flattens her hand against the ground and a fire pit forms and a fire is flowing from it making the dwarves make surprised Murmurs]

Gloin: 'Impressive...Lady...now all we need is some food going.

Gandalf: ''I think it would be wiser to move on. we could make for the Hidden Valley.

Thorin: ''I have told you already. I will not go near that place.

Gandalf: ''Why not? the Elves could help us. we could get food, rest, advice.

Thorin: ''I do not need their advice.

Gandalf: ''We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us.

Thorin: ''Help? a dragon attacks Erebor. what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder the Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father.

Gandalf: ''You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and Key for you to hold on to the past.

Thorin: ''I did not know that they were yours to keep

[Gandalf stomps off angrily, leaving the company.]

Bilbo: ''Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?

Gandalf: ''To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense.''

Bilbo: ''Who's that?

Gandalf: ''Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day.''

Thorin: ''Come on. Bombur. we're hungry. ''

Bilbo to Balin: ''Is he coming back?

[Balin looks unsure]

[Megan is going through her bags when Gandalf comes over to her looking angry]

Megan: ''What's wrong Gandalf?

Gandalf: ''Thorin..his anger will one day get the better of him...I need you to look after them while I'm gone I just need some time to myself...exspecially look after Bilbo.

Megan: ''Whatever you need Gandalf...I'm here to help.

[Gandalf pats her shoulder fondly and then walks away as Megan walks over to the others and goes over to Thorin who was standing by himself]

Megan: ''I over heard your conversation with Gandalf...I understand where you're anger and Pain are coming from...but don't let what happened in the past destroy your future Thorin.

Thorin: ''How would you understand how I feel you haven't dealt with loss before.

Megan: ''Actually I have...I lost my father to bad health...and My mother also had health problems...and even though the loss of them is very painful they wanted me to move on and not live in the past for Life is way too short to keep being angry at the world...you should now that more than anyone.

Thorin: ''When the Dragon of Erebor attacked our home...the Elves of Mirkwood came in numbers to help but there King Thrandurl turned his back on us when we needed him...even when we came to him for food and shelter he turned us away...betraying us it's because of him I don't trust Elves...

Megan: ''That's terrible he is King as well how could he stand by and just leave a dying kingdom if it was his kingdom he would ask for help too...I'm so sorry about what you've been through...I Just hope that all Elves aren't like that.

Thorin: ''No..Not all we have you on our team that should say something.

[Megan smiles at Thorin as he pats her arm then walks away]

Thorin: 'Would you help Bombur and Bofur with dinner...I would like to see what delight you would fix us tonight.

Megan: ''Ok.

[It is nighttime; Bombur and Megan had prepared a Dinner of Herb stew, and the Dwarves are eating it]

Bilbo: ''He's been a long time.''

Bofur: ''Who?

Bilbo: ''Gandalf.''

Bofur: ''He's a wizard! he does as he chooses here, Megan would you help take this to the lads.''

Megan: ''Sure.

[Bofur hands her a bowl while Bilbo takes another bowl of soup to take to Fili and Kili they leave. Bombur tries to take more soup]

Bofur: ''Stop it, you've had plenty.''

[Bilbo and Megan go out in the dark to where Kili and Fili are watching the ponies. they are staring out into the dark and don't take the soups from Bilbo or Megan when they hand them to them]

Megan: ''What's the matter?

Kili: 'We're supposed to be looking out for the Ponies.''

Fili: ''Only we've encountered a slight problem.''

Kili: ''We had sixteen.''

Fili: ''Now there's fourteen.

Megan: [She puts the bowl down on the ground as she looks at them both] ''Ok what were you both doing when this happened?

Kili: ''Oh...I we didn't do anything..except.

Fili: ''We were practicing our sword fighting when they ended up missing.

Megan: ''That's great...boys...it's important to listen to Thorin when he gives you an Order now we must go and find them.

[Kili and Fili looks at her ashamed as Bilbo looks around and sees some trees recently uprooted and laying on the ground]

Bilbo: ''Well, uh...look, some-something big uprooted these trees.

Kili: ''that was our thinking.

Bilbo: ''Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous.''

Fili: ''Hey! there's a light. over here! stay down.

[ Megan quietly run through the forest toward the light as Fili, Kili and Bilbo follow her as they see the light Fili seen. and they hide behind a log when they realize that it is a fire. Harsh laughter sounds near the fire.]

Bilbo: ''what is it?

Kili: 'Trolls.''

[Fili, Kili and Megan run toward the fire. Bilbo starts to follow them, then returns to grab two bowls of soup he left on the log. He then continues following them. Bilbo hides behind a tree and sees a massive mountain troll walking toward the fire, carrying a pony under each arm.]

Bilbo: ''He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're going to eat them. we have to do something.''

Kili: ''Yes; you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid. and you're so small.

Bilbo: N-n-no-

Kili: ''They'll never see you

Bilbo: ''No, no, no...

Kili: ''It's perfectly safe! we'll be right behind you.

Megan:[She shoots them a glare] ''Hey you can't let him go alone...he could get caught...I'm going with them...you two go get help.

Fili: ''If you run into trouble...just keep them busy Megan until we come. Hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl.

[Megan looks at them as they push Bilbo toward the fire. he begins whispering Fili's instructions to himself. trying to remember them. but gets mixed up]

Bilbo: ''Twice like a barn owl, twice like a brown-once like a brown? Are you sure this is a good idea'

Megan: ''They are not here anymore Bilbo.

[Bilbo turns around, but Fili and Kili are already out of sight. the three trolls, Tom, Bert and William, sit around the fire on which a cauldron of something is cooking. Tom is the Troll who brought the ponies. William has on a dirty vest. Bert is the cook and wearing an apron]

Bert: ''Mutton yesterday, Mutton today, and Blimey, if it don't look like Mutton again tomorrow.''v

Tom: ''Quit yer''griping. these ain't sheep. these is west nags!

William: ''Oh, I don't like orse. I never ave. Not enough fat on them.''

Bert: ''well it's better than the leathery old farmer. all skin and bone. he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth.

[William sneezes into the pot they have boiling over a fire.]

Bert: ''Oh, that's lovely, that is. a floater.''

Tom: ''Oh, might improve the flavor!

William: ''Ah! there's more where that came from.

[He begins to sneeze more, but Bert grabs him by the nose. Bilbo unseen gets behind him Megan shocked tries to grab him...]

Megan: ''Bilbo...get back here.

Bert: 'Oh no you don't

[Bert throws William down]

William: 'Ow! ow! ow!

Bert: ''Sit down.

[William sneezes again. this time into a handkerchief he pulls out from behind him. he sniffs for a long time. Megan is sneaking behind Bilbo where he is reaching the pens in which the ponies are held. attempts to untie the ropes. he hides as William turns towards him]

William: ''I hope you're gonna gut these nags. I don't like the stinky parts.

[Bert hits William with his ladle. and William squeals in pain.]

Bert: ''I said sit down!

Tom: ''I'm starving! are we aving horse tonight or what?

Bert: 'Shut you cakehole. you'll eat what I give ya.''

[As William pulls out his handkerchief, Bilbo sees that he's wearing a long knife in his belt. Bilbo, unable to untie the ropes. restraining the ponies, attempts to get the knife from the troll]

Tom: ''How come 'e's the cook? everything tastes the same. everything tastes like Chicken.''

William: 'Except the chicken.

Tom: ''That tastes like fish!

Bert: ''I'm just saying. a little appreciation would be nice. thank you very much, Bert. lovely stew. Bert; how hard is that? hmm it just needs a sprinkle of squirrel dung.

[William picks up a mug of drink. but Bert gets mad at him]

Bert: ''There, that's my grog!''

William: ''uhh, uhh Sorry.

[Bert hits William with his ladle again. knocking him down. he gets back up. Bert tastes the soup in his ladle.]

Bert: ''Ooh, that is beautifully balanced that is.

[Bert lets Tom taste some of the Soup in the Ladle. Tom gulps it down]

Bert: ''Wrap your taste buds around that, mate. Eh? good, innit? heh, heh, heh, that's why I'm the cook.''

[Bilbo gets behind William and tries to reach for the Knife...Megan is still keeping a watch over him taking out her bow and her arrows incase something happens...but William stands up and scatches his bottom. Bilbo is disgusted]

Tom: ''Me guts are grumbling. I've got to snaffle something. Flesh I need flesh!''

[William, about to sneeze, reaches behind him for his handkerchief. but accidentally grabs Bilbo instead, and sneezes all over him. he then realizes that he's not holding any ordinary booger.]

William: ''Argh! Blimey! Bert! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! it's got arms and legs and everything.

[The other trolls gather around to look]

Tom: ''What is it?

William: ''I don't know. but I don't like the way it wiggles around!

[William shakes Bilbo, covered in snot. off the napkin and onto the ground]

Tom: ''What are you then? an oversized squirrel?

Bilbo: 'I'm a burglar-uhh, Hobbit.''

William: ''A Burgla-Hobbit?

Tom: ''can we cook im?

William: ''We can try

[William tries to grab Bilbo, but he dodges, only to be cornered by Bert.]

Bert: he wouldn't make more than a mouthful, not when he's skinned and boned!

Tom: ''Perhaps there's more Burglar Hobbits around these parts. might be enough for a pie.''

Bert: ''Grab him!''

William: ''It's too quick!

[Megan takes her arrow and shoots it in Williams hands making him roar in pain...they turn towards her in shock...Bilbo goes behind her as she again shoots at the Trolls]

Megan: ''Stay away from him.

Tom: ''Who are you to tell us what to do...

Bert: ''She looks like a tasty looking thing let's eat them both

[ The Trolls come after her as she leaps over their hands trying to keep Bilbo from being captured but He was caught]

Tom: ''Gotcha! are there any more of you little fellas. iding where you shouldn't

Bilbo: ''Nope.''

William: ''He's lying.

Bilbo: ''No I'm not.

William: ''Hold his toes over the fire. make him squeal.

[Megan takes out her sword and stabs William in the gut making him scream...Kili suddenly runs out of the bushes and cuts William in the leg, making him howl and fall down]

Kili: ''Drop him!

Tom: ''You what?

Kili: ''I said, drop him.

[Tom throws Bilbo at Kili; Bilbo lands on Kili, knocking them both down. the rest of the Company charges out of the bushes yelling and brandishing their weapons. they begin fighting the trolls, hacking, slashing and hammering their legs...Megan climbs up on one of them and shoots an Arrow in its head making Bert yell she jumps down...and into the trees shooting as she goes..as the dwarves fight. Bilbo grabs William's knife and cuts the ropes, freeing the ponies. Tom, seeing this, grabs Bilbo. the dwarves stop fighting when they see the Trolls holding Bilbo by the arms and Legs.]

Kili: 'Bilbo!

Thorin: ''No!''

Tom: ''Lay down your arms or we'll rip his off

[Thorin looks at Bilbo in frustration, than plants his sword in the ground. the other's drop their swords and weapons as well.. Megan jumps on the troll's shoulders and slashes at each their bodies making them drop Bilbo on the ground...where Kili catches him...then Megan jumps down to stand in front of the dwarves making a Fire Ball in her hands...they look at her in fear as she makes a huge ball and throws it at them...hitting Tom in the face making him scream...Bert angered by this comes at her...she throws another ball but not before her hands were caught..Thorin shocked at this tries to help her but she was caught in between Berts hands and he was squeezing]

Megan" Ah...

[The trolls have tied several dwarves[ Dwalin, Bofur, Dori, Ori and Nori] onto a pit and are roasting them over a fire; the rest [Thorin, Kili, Gloin, Megan, Bombur, Balin, Fili and Oin,] and Bilbo are tied up in sacks nearby.]

William: ''Don't bother cooking them. let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly.

Bert: 'They should be sauteed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage.

Dori: ''Is this really necessary?

William: ''Ooh, that does sound quite nice.

Oin: ''Untie us. you monsters!

Gloin: 'Take on someone your own size!

[The dwarves on the spit and in the bags are all making noises and talking in fear]

Tom: ''Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! dawn ain't far away. so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone.

[Bilbo, hearing what Tom said, has an Idea]

Bilbo: ''Wai! you are making a terrible mistake.''

Dori: ''You can't reason with them. they're half wits!

Bofur: ''Half wits? what does that make us?

[ Bilbo manages to stand up, although still tied up in a sack. he faces the trolls]

Bilbo: ''Uh I meant with the uh, with the seasoning.''

Bert: 'What about the seasoning?

Bilbo: 'Well have you smelt them...except for the Lovely Megan.? you're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up

[The dwarves yell at Bilbo, calling him a traitor. the one's in sacks kick him]

Tom: 'what do you know about cooking dwarf?

Bert: ''shut up, and let the ,uh flurgaburgurrahobbit talk.''

Bilbo: ''Uh. th-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-

Bert: ''Yes? come on.

Bilbo: ''It's uh-

Bert: ''tell us the secret

Bilbo: 'Ye-yes I'm telling you the secret is...to skin them first!

Bert: Tom, get me the filleting knife.

Gloin: ''If I get you, you little-

Dwalin: ''I won't forget that!

Tom: ''what a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. scuff them. I say, boots and all.

[Megan looks around for her weapons when she sees Gandalf slipping behind some trees nearby]

William: 'E's right! nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf. nice and crunchy.

[William grabs Bombur, who is in a sack and dangles him upside down over his mouth about to eat him]

Bilbo: 'Not-not that one. he-he's infected!

Tom: 'You what?

Bilbo: ''Yeah , he's got warms in his...tubes.

[William drops Bombur back into the pile of Dwarves in disgust]

Bilbo: 'In-fact they all have, they're in-infested with parasites. it's a terrible business I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't

Oin: ''Parasites, did he say Parasites?

Kili: ''We don't have Parasites! you have parasites!

Gloin: 'What are you talking about Laddie?

[The rest of the dwarves chime in about how they don't have parasites and how Bilbo is a fool. Bilbo rolls his eyes as the dwarves mess up his plan. Thorin, understand Bilbo's plain, kicks the others. they then understand and go along with it. all the dwarves begin proclaiming about how they're riddled with parasites]

Oin: ''I've got parasites as big as my arm.

Kili: ''Mine are the biggest parasites. I've got huge parasites!

Nori: ''We're riddled.''

Ori: 'Yes I'm riddled.

Dori: ''Yes we are badly.

Tom: ''What would you have us do. then let'em all go?

Bilbo: ''Well..

Tom: ''You think I don't know what you're up to? this little ferret is taking us for fools.''

[Megan is reaching for the knife in her boots tied with a rope and takes it out slowly as Bilbo stalls them and begins cutting off her ropes...then as soon as she gets free she silently crawls to Thorin and cuts his rope...he takes the Knife and helps the others...as she stands up creating a ball in her hands]

Bert: ''Fools?

[Gandalf appears on top of a large rock above the clearing.]

Gandalf: 'The dawn will take you all!

Bert: ''who's that?

Tom: 'No idea.

William: ''can we eat im too?

[Gandalf strikes the rock with his staff, splitting it in half. allowing the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing. when the sunlight touches the troll's skin. they begin turning into stone amidst loud screams and howls of pain. within seconds. there are three stone statues of trolls in the clearing. all the dwarves cheer for Gandalf. of course. the dwarves on the spit, including Dwalin still look uncomfortable.]

Dwalin: ''Oh, get your foot out of my back!

[Everybody was free and cheering for Gandalf]


	8. Road To Rivendell

**Finding Rivendell**

[ After Gandalf came to there Rescue...The dwarves have been freed from the spit and from the sacks. Gandalf walks to one of the troll statues and thumps it with his staff with a pleased smile on his face...Megan was behind some bushes putting her clothes back on since there were nothing but guys all around...then she walks out picking up what remains of her sword she was so disappointed she sighs and throws it back on the ground...Gandalf and Thorin comes over there to her]

Thorin: ''Nice work battling the trolls...Megan...you did a good job and I finally realize how good a ally you are.

Megan: ''Thank you Thorin...

Gandalf: ''I told you our Megan is reliable to us all...

Thorin:[To Gandalf] ''Where did you go to, if I may ask?

Gandalf: ''to look ahead.''

Thorin: ''what brought you back?

Gandalf: ''looking behind. Nasty business. still they are all in one piece.

Thorin: ''No thanks to your burglar.

Gandalf: ''He had the nous to play for time. none of the rest of you thought of that.''

[Thorin looks repentant. Gandalf and Thorin examine the statues of the Trolls]

Gandalf: ''they must have come down from the Ettenmoors.

Thorin: ''since when do Mountain trolls venture this far south?

Gandalf: 'Oh, not for an age. not since a darker power ruled these lands.

[Gandalf and Thorin look meaningfully at each other]

Gandalf: 'They could not have moved in daylight.

Megan: ''there must be a cave nearby...

[ The company finds a large cave nearby. and they enter it. it is full of treasure the trolls have been hoarding.]

Nori: ''Oh. what's that stench?!

Gandalf: ''it's a troll hoard. be careful what you touch.''

[As they enter the cave. many of the dwarves cough and retch at the pungence. inside they find piles of gold coins and other treasure in caskets.]

Bofur: ''Seems's a shame just to leave it lying around. anyone could take it.''

Gloin: ''Agreed. Nori. get a shovel.

[While Exploring. Megan finds weapons as Thorin comes behind her and finds two swords covered in cobwebs]

Thorin: ''These swords were not made by any troll.

[Thorin hands one sword to Gandalf and keeps the other one]

Gandalf: ''Nor were they made by any smith among men.

[Gandalf draws the sword in his hand out of it's sheath a few inches...Megan looks around until she see's a sword by the corner of the cave...seeing another sword in it's sheath...it is a Long Sword...made by the same people who made the one's Gandalf and Thorin has...and with it was a Ornate Staff with silver writings on it and she takes it and whips the copwebs off]

Gandalf: ''these were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the first age.

[Realizing that they are Elven swords. Thorin starts to put his away in disgust.]

Megan: ''You could not wish for a more finer blade.

[Reluctantly. Thorin holds on to the sword. he draws it out of it's sheath a few inches as well. some of the dwarves fill a chest with treasure. then bury it in a hole in the ground. Dwalin looks on in disgust.]

Glorin: ''we're making a long term deposit.

Thorin: ''Let's get out of this foul place. come on. Let's go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!

[On his way out. Gandalf steps on something metallic. brushing aside the leaves beneath him with his staff. he finds another sword. Gandalf exits the cave. and heads over to where Bilbo is sitting. he hands Bilbo the sword he just found.]

Gandalf: ''Bilbo.''

Bilbo: ''hmm?

Gandalf: ''here. this is about your size.

Bilbo: ''I can't take this.''

Gandalf: ''the blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when Orcs or goblins are nearby.

Bilbo: ''I have never used a sword in my life.

Gandalf: ''And I hope you never have to. but if you do. remember this; true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one.''

Megan: ''Something's coming!

Bilbo: ''Gandalf-''

Gandalf: ''stay together! hurry now. arm yourselves.''

[Bilbo slowly draws his sword and looks at it. he then follows the others. who have run off into the woods]

[ Radagast rides at full speed through the forest on his rabbit drawn sled. he pulls up short by the company.]

Radagast: ''Thieves! fire! Murder!

Gandalf: ''Radagast! Radagast the brown. ah. what on earth are you doing here?

Radagast: ''I was looking for you Gandalf. something's wrong. something's terribly wrong.''

Gandalf: ''yes?

[Radagast opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it. he opens his mouth again. but closes it again. he has forgotten what he was going to say.]

Radagast: ''Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. it was. it was right there on the tip of my tongue.''

[He curls up his tongue. and looks surprised.]

Radagast: ''Oh. it's not a thought at all. it's a silly old...

[Gandalf pulls a stick insect out of Radagast's mouth.]

Radagast: ''stick insect!''

[The dwarves and Bilbo look flustered. Radagast and Gandalf go off a few paces and speak privately.]

Radagast: ''the Greenwood is sick Gandalf. a darkness has fallen over it. nothing grows any more, at least nothing good. the air is foul with decay. but worst are the webs.''

Gandalf: ''webs? what do you mean?

Radagast: ''Spiders, Gandalf. giant ones. some kind of spawn of Ungoliant. or I am not a wizard. I followed their trail. they came from Dol Guldur.''

Gandalf: ''Dol Guldur? but the old fortress is abandoned.''

Radagast: ''No, Gandalf, it is not...A dark power dwells there, such as I have never felt before. it is the shadow of an ancient Horror.

[ As Radagast walks through the seemingly abandoned fortress. a statue behind him slowly clenches its fingers around the hilt of it's sword.]

Radagast: ''One that can summon the spirites of the dead.

[The spirit of a King, possibly the Witch King Of Angmar, attacks Radagast, but he fends it off with his staff. as the spirit disappears with a screech, it drops its blade.]

Radagast: 'I saw him Gandalf. from out of the darkness. a Necromancer has come.

[Radagast sees a black shadow take the form of a man and it whispers a dangerous sounding speech. Radagast flees from the castle, pursued by bats. he calls to his rabbits which are waiting with the sled.]

Radagast: 'Quick! Quickly! run! wait for me!

[The rabbits start running. and Radagast has to run hard to catch up with it and jump onto his sled. he races through the forest with the bats behind him. dodging tree trunks and hitting the bat with his staff. In The Present. Radagast wakes up from his flashback. and realizes that he has gotten very excited.]

Radagast: ''I'm sorry.''

Gandalf: ''try a bit of old Toby. it'll help settle your nerves.

[Gandalf cleans his pipe with his beard, then offers it to Radagast. Radagast breathes in the smoke]

Gandalf: ''And out.''

[Radagast, with his eyes crossed and a blissful look on his face. blows out the smoke, then stays in a trance like state for a few seconds.]

Gandalf: 'Now, a Necromancer. are you sure?

[Radagast pulls out a cloth wrapped package and hands it to Gandalf. Gandalf unties it and opens it. upon seeing it's contents. he looks concerned.]

Radagast: ''That is not from the world of the living.''

[Suddenly a howl is heard in the distance]

Bilbo: ''was that a wolf? are there-are there wolves out there?

Bofur: ''Wolves? No, that is not a wolf.''

[From behind a nearby crag, a Warg appears it leaps into the Midst of the company, knocking down of the dwarves. Thorin strikes and kills it using. Orcrist. another Warg attacks from the other side. Megan shoots it with an arrow, bringing it down. however it gets back up only to be killed by Dwalin.]

Thorin: ''Warg Scouts! which means an Orc Pack is not far behind.

Bilbo: ''Orc Pack?

Gandalf: ''who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?

Thorin: ''No one.''

Gandalf: ''Who did you tell?

Thorin: ''No one I swear. what in Durin's name is going on?

Megan: ''You are being hunted.''

Dwalin: ''We have to get out of here.''

Ori: ''We can't we have no ponies; they bolted.''

Radagast: ''I'll draw them off.

Gandalf : ''these are Gundabad Wargs. they will outrun you.

Radagast: ''These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try.

[ Yazneg, the orc leader of the Warg Riders. and his Wargs are searching through the forest for the Company. suddenly Radagast and his rabbits shoot out of the forest and the Wargs start chasing him]

Radagast: ''Come and get me! Ha ha!

[Gandalf watches from behind a rock as Radagast and the Wargs disappear in the distance]

Gandalf: ''Come on!

[The Company rushes across a rocky plain. in the distance, Radagast is being chased by the Wargs. one of them crashes while trying to catch him. as the Company runs across the plain. they see Wargs not too far from them, so they hide behind the rocks]

Gandalf: ''stay together.''

Thorin: ''Move!

[As the Company runs.. Radagast drives his sled beneath an overhanging projection of Rock; he ducks but the Orc on the Warg behind him gets knocked off as the chase Continues. Thorin stops behind a rock so that he is not seen by the Wargs. Ori starts to run out of the Cover.]

Thorin: ''Ori, no! Come back

Gandalf: ''Come on! quick! ''

[As the dwarves continue running. Thorin turns to Gandalf.]

Thorin: ''where are you leading us?

[Gandalf doesn't answer. as the Wargs scouts chase Radagast, one of them stops and scents the air. the dwarves and Megan take cover behind an outcropping rock. the Scout and his Warg appear on top of the outcropping scenting the air...Megan looks at Thorin and nods readying her bow...then she quickly steps out and shoots the Warg..twice. The Warg and the Orc on it fall near the dwarves and the dwarves kill them the sounds of their fight carry quiet far. the other Wargs and Orcs stop chasing Radagast as they hear roars and screams from behind the rocks]

Yazneg: ''The Dwarf-Scum are over there! after them.''

[The Warg scouts howl as they stop pursuing Radagast and begin pursuing the company]

Gandalf: ''Move. Run!

[The company runs through a grassy plain. Wargs begin to surround them from all sides.]

Gloin: ''There they are!

Gandalf: ''This way! quickly!

[They run for a while longer. than halt in a clearing as they see Wargs on all sides...

Kili: ''there's more coming!

Thorin: ''Kili, Megan shoot them...

[Megan runs out into the field making Fire balls in her hands and throws them at the Wargs...as Kili shoots...the Wargs roar in pain when there body caught on fire...Looking around Gandalf see's a large rock. he runs toward it and disappears]

Fili: ''we're surrounded!

[Megan runs to a Warg and jumps on it's back killing the Orc on top of it as she uses the animal as a Ride to Kill some of the Orcs and their Wargs]

Dwalin: ''What is she doing?

Thorin: ..buying us some time...

Kili: ''where is Gandalf?

Dwalin: ''he has abandoned us!

[The dwarves gather close to each other. near the rock Gandalf disappeared by. as Yazneg and his warg approach. Ori shoots a rock at Yaznag with his slingshot. to no effect. Thorin pulls out his sword.]

Thorin: ''Hold your ground!

[Gandalf pops up from the crack in the rock]

Gandalf: ''This way, you fools!

Thorin: ''Come one, Move! quickly all of you! Go,go, go!

[As the Wargs approach, the dwarves and Bilbo slide into the large crack in the rock. sliding into a cave. Thorin kills a Warg that gets too close. Kili shoots another as Megan is away from the cave shooting fire balls and arrows at the rest of the Wargs]

Gandalf: ''Nine, ten''

Thorin: ''Kili!...Megan Run!

[Thorin and Kili jump into the crack last...and they watch as Megan is running to get to the crack as one Warg is running on her heels...she rolls over to her side and faces the warg and Orc]

Kili: ''We should give her a hand..

Thorin: 'No...Kili...Look.

[Megan dodges the Orc's sword and kicks as the Warg kept biting at her she slashes at the Warg in the Head and kills it but not before his teeth in imbedded in her shoulder making her cry out...but with the last of her strength she kills the Orc...she gasps for breath as she runs to the Cave and slides down...Holding her shoulder Just as Yazneg and his Wargs reach the crack, an Elvish horn sounds. and a groupp of mounted Elves rush into the fray, shooting and spearing the Wargs and Orcs. the Company listens to the conflict from inside the crack. one of the Orcs shot by an arrow, falls into the cave. Thorin plucks out the arrow and examines its make]

Thorin: ''Elves.''

[There is a pathway at the end of the cave. leading away.]

Dwalin: ''I cannot see where the pathway leads. do we follow it or no?

Bofur: ''Follow it, of course!

Gandalf: ''I think that would be wise.''

[The Company begins following the path. it is quite narrow. and it is a crack between two tall cliffs. at times the dwarves have difficulty going through. the pathway eventually opens out into an open area. there is a valley below. and in the valley is the city of Rivendell.]

Gandalf: ''The Valley of Imraldis. in the Common Tongue. it's known by a another name.''

Bilbo: ''Rivendell.''

Gandalf: ''Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea.''

Thorin: ''this was your plan all along. to seek refuge with our enemy.''

Gandalf: ''You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. the only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself.''

Thorin: ''You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? they will try to stop us.

Gandalf: ''Of course they will. but we have questions that need to be answered. if we are to be successful. this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. which is why you will leave the talking to me.''

[ Megan was truely in awe of Rivendell as she follows the Company there on a bridge...a few Elves are seen strolling about...Bilbo is walking beside Megan also in Awe for this is there first time being in such a beautiful peaceful place...the dwarves look uneasy A dark haired Elf walks down a flight of stairs and greets them]

Lindir: 'Mithrandir.

Gandalf: ''Ah Lindir!

[As Lindir and Gandalf greet each other. the dwarves murmur amongst themselves in distrust. Thorin whispers to Dwalin]

Thorin: ''Stay sharp.

Lindir: Lastannem i athrannedh i vruinen.[Translation We heard you had crossed into the valley.]

Gandalf: ''I must speak with Lord Elrond.''

Lindir: ''My lord Elrond is not here.

Gandalf: ''Not here? where is he?

[Suddenly, the Elvish horns from earlier are heard again. the Company turns around and they see a group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge at a rapid rate.]

Thorin: Ifridi bekar! [Read weapons] Hold Ranks!

[The dwarves bunch up together into a tight circle with their weapons pointed outward. the Mounted Elves arrive and ride in circles around the dwarves. Eventually they stop, and one Elf. Elrond. separates himself from the others]

Elrond: ''Gandalf.''

[Gandalf bows gracefully]

Gandalf: ''Lord Elrond.. Mellonnen! mo evinedh?[ My friend! where have you been?]

Elrond: Farannem 'lamhoth i udul ocharad. Dagannem rim na lant vedui. [ We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the south. we slew a number near the hidden pass.]

[Elrond dismounts from his horse, then he and Gandalf hug.]

Elrond: ''Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near.

[He holds up an Orc Sword and shows it to everyone. then hands it to Lindir.]

Gandalf: ''Ah. that may have been us.''

[Thorin steps forward. and Elrond looks upon him with recognition]

Elrond: ''Welcome Thorin, Son of Thrain.

Thorin: ''I do not believe we have met.

Elrond: ''You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain.''

Thorin: ''Indeed. he made no mention of you.''

[Ignoring this insult...Elrond turns to the dwarves and speaks in Elvish.[Sindarin] The dwarves don't understand what he is saying.]

Elrond: ''Nartho i noer. toltho. i viruvor Boe i annam vann a nethail vin. [ Light the Fires, bring forth the wine. we must feed our guests.]

Gloin: ''what is he saying? does he offer us insult?

[The dwarves grow bellicose and grip their weapons uneasily. Gandalf speaks exasperatedly]

Gandalf: ''No Master Gloin. he's offering you food.''

[The dwarves quickly discuss this amongst themselves]

Gloin: ''Ah well, in that case, lead on.

[Elrond then turns to Megan who has been standing in the back watching and looking at everyone when Gandalf and Elrond came over to her and they notice the Blood on her shoulder from when the Warg bit her]

Elrond: ''You are of My kind...aren't you...and yet so different...You must be Megan Kingsly...Lady Galadriel has told me a lot about you...Come with me...and I will have someone look at your shoulder.

Megan: ''Thank you Lord Elrond...I thought I was human when I first came here...and now I'm a Elf and a Witch and on this quest to help my friends.

Gandalf: ''We have much to discuss about your Elven line little one but for now it is time for us all to rest and eat...

[Megan is led behind Lord Elrond passing the dwarves as they walk towards the Main House where she was then turned over to a Healer who managed to make her better by some medicine then she was brought to a room where she sleep for a while as long as she was there with the Dwarves]


	9. Finding Rest

**Finding Rest**

[ Rivedell]

Megan after taking a much needed bath...and putting on clean clothes she walks into her bedroom and puts on a Sky blue dress...and slippers her hair is down flowing down her back...drying from the bath as a Elf Servent has entered the room]

Servent: ''The Dinner is served if you would like to follow me so you can join your friends.

Megan: ''Ok..thank you.

[She walks behind the Elf to a where the dinner was taking place...she see's the dwarves are sitting around tables in the Elven Court Eating. however they are not very appreciative of the Elves vegetables.]

Dori: ''Try it. just a mouthful.

Ori: ''I don't like green food.

[Dwalin looks through a bowl of green.]

Dwalin: ''where's the meat?

[Oin holds up a vegetable with his knife and looks at it in disgust]

Ori: ''Have they got any chips?

Megan: ''Come now you guys...the Elves has been very kind to make this meal for you and you should be grateful you're eating at all...it's not very nice to insult those who has done you good.

Gandalf: ''Megan is right...you should eat while you can.

[He and Elrond walk up to the dinner hall]

Elrond: ''Lady Megan...you are looking quiet lovely this evening.

Megan: ''Thank you Lord Elrond..

Gandalf: ''Kind of you to invite us. I'm not really dressed for Dinner.

Elrond: ''well. you never are.

[They both laugh. and they arrive at the courtyard where the dwarfs are eating...an Elf maiden plays a flute. Oin. not liking the sound. stuffs a napkin in his hearing trumpet. and looks happy that he can no longer hear the music. Megan sits down at the end where Thorin and Bilbo were sitting and begins to eat]

[Still at the feast. Elrond examines the swords Gandalf, Megan and Thorin found in the trolls hoard. he looks at Orcist first.]

Elrond: ''This is Orcrist. the Goblin Cleaver. a famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the west. my kin, may it serve you well.

[He hands Orcrist back to Thorin. who accepts it with a nod. Elrond then examines Glamdring]

Elrond: ''and this is Glamdring, the foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. these swords were made for the Goblin wars of the first age...''

[Megan holds her Sword and Staff she found and examines it as Elrond looks at them and was filled with surprise]

Elrond: ''The staff you carry is a elemental Staff that controls all things of the Elements...and the sword was once used by your great ancestor...King Gal had...of the First Age...who fell during the war against Sauron...this is a very powerful blade...uses the power of fire.

[Elrond's voice fades as Bilbo pulls out his sword and looks at it]

Balin: ''I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war.

Bilbo: ''What are you saying my sword hasn't seen battle?

Balin: ''I'm not actually sure it is a sword. more of a letter opener, really.

Elrond: ''How did you come by these?

Gandalf: ''We found them in a troll hoard on the great east road. shortly before we were ambushed by orcs.

Elrond: ''and what were you doing on the great east Road?

[No one answers. Thorin looks perturbed]

[ It is night. Gandalf Elrond, Megan Thorin, Balin and Bilbo are standing in a hall in Rivendell]

Thorin: ''Our business is no concern of Elves.''

Gandalf: ''For goodness sake. Thorin show him the map.

Thorin: ''It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect as are it's secrets.

Gandalf: ''Save me from the stubborness of Dwarves. your pride will be your down fall. you stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond.

[Thorin thinks quietly for a few seconds with everyone looking at him. he begins to hand the map to Elrond, and Balin tries to stop him]

Balin: ''Thorin, no!

[Thorin brushes Balin aside and hands Elrond the map. Elrond looks at it.]

Elrond: ''Erebor. what is your interest in this map?

[Thorin is about to speak, but Gandalf interrupts him]

Gandalf: ''It's mainly academic. as you know this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. you still read ancient Dwarvish do you not?

[Elrond walks a little away looking at the map. as the Moonlight hits the map. Elrond realizes something]

Elrond: ''Cirth. Ithil.

Gandalf: ''Moon runes...Of Course...[To Megan] ''Just like you say Little Megan...an easy thing for an Elf such as yourself to spot...but easy to miss for the rest of us.

Elrond: ''Well in this case that is true...Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written.

Thorin: ''can you read them?

[Elrond leads them all to an open area outside, on the side of a cliff. with waterfalls all around. the Moon is behind some clouds. they walk toward a large crystalline table]

Elrond: ''These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. it would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. fate is with you. Thorin Oakenshield..the same Moon shines upon us tonight.

[As they look up, the cloads covering the Moon float away, and rays of moonlight hits the crystalline table, causing light to flow through the map which has been laid on the table. Ancient runes become visible on the map. and Elrond translates them out loud.]

Elrond: ''Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole.

Megan: ''Durin's Day?

Gandalf: ''It is the start of the Dwarves new year. when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together.

Thorin: ''This is ill news. summer is passing. During's Day will soon be upon us.''

Balin: ''We still have time.

Bilbo: ''Time? for what?

Balin: 'to find the Entrance. we have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. then and only then.. can the door be opened.

Elrond: ''So this is your Purpose. to enter the Mountain.

Thorin: ''What of it?

Elrond: ''there are those who would not deem it wise.

[Thorin takes back the map gruffly.]

Gandalf: ''Who do you mean?

Elrond: ''You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle Earth.

[As Elrond walks away. Gandalf turns slowly, thinking deeply]

[ Megan's Room]

[Megan is sleeping in her room when Elrond walks by seeing her sleeping and he regrets waking her up but must be done...]

Elrond: ''Lady Megan...You have to wake up...there are People that I wish for you to meet...

[Megan groggly wakes up and Nods...as he steps out of the door to give her privacy to dress in her Gown...and brush her hair then she walks out of the room following Elrond who meets up with Gandalf then they begin walking up a flight of stairs...and into a pavilion]

Megan: ''What's going on?

Elrond: ''There are people I have invited here that we need to talk to...and that Gandalf has to answer too.

Gandalf: ''With or without our help, these Dwarves will march on the mountain. they are determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not Believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he's answerable to anyone. nor for that matter am I.''

Elrond: ''It's not me you must answer to.''

[Gandalf looks and see's a tall, beautiful, female Elf standing framed against the moon light. she slowly turns around. it is Galadriel]

Gandalf: ''Lady Galadriel.

Galadriel: ''Mithrandir. it has been a long time.

Gandalf: Nae nin gwistant infanneth mal u-eichia i chiril Lorien. [Age may have changed me. but not so the Lady Of Lorien]

[Galadriel Smiles and turns to Megan]

Galadriel: ''Wonderful to see you again Megan...Kingsly.

Megan: ''what's going on? Why am I here?

Galadriel: ''there are things that you must know of what is coming...

[Megan nods...]

Gandalf: ''I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you.''

[A Voice sounds out of the darkness]

Saruman: ''He didn't. I did.

[Gandalf turns and sees Saruman the white. he bows to him]

Gandalf: ''Saruman.''

Saruman: ''You've been busy of late, my friend.

[The White Council composed of Saruman, Elrond, Galadriel and Gandalf are in the Pavilion. Gandalf and Saruman sit at a table... Elrond, Megan and Galadriel stand or walk about. Dawn is slowly breaking.]

Saruman: ''tell me Gandalf, did you think these plans and schemes of Yours would go unnoticed?

Gandalf: ''Unnoticed? no. I'm simply doing what I feel to be right.

Galadriel: ''the dragon has long been on your mind.

Gandalf: ''This is true, my lady. Smaug owes allegiance to no one. but if he should side with the enemy. a dragon could be used to terrible effect.

Saruman: ''What Enemy? Gandalf, the Enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. he can never regain his full strength.

Elrond: ''Gandalf for four hundred years. we have lived in peace. A hard won. watchful peace.

Gandalf: ''Are we? are we at peace? Trolls have come down from the mountains. they are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road.

Elrond: ''hardly a prelude to war.

Saruman: ''Always you must meddle, Looking for trouble where None exists.

Galadriel: ''Let him speak.

[Megan has been listening and closes her eyes to the Emotions and feelings of those around her seeing beyond what they don't see...a Shadow is lurking where they can't see]

Gandalf: ''There is something at work beyond the Evil of Smaug. something far more powerful. we can remain blind. but it will not be ignoring us. that I can Promise you. a Sickness lies over the Greenwood. the woodsmen who live there now call it Mirkwood. and they say...

Saruman: 'Well don't stop now. tell us about the woodsmen say.

Gandalf: ''they speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur, a Sorcerer who can summon the dead.

Saruman: ''That's absurd. No such power exists in the world. this...Necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man..A conjurer dabbling in black Magic.

Gandalf: ''And so I thought too. but, Radagast has seen...

Saruman: ''Radagast? do not speak to me about Radagast the Brown. he is a foolish fellow.

Gandalf: ''Well, he's odd, I grant you. he lives a solitary life.

Saruman: ''It's not that. it his excessive consumption of mushrooms. they're addled his brain and yellowed his teeth. I warned him, it is unbefitting of the Istari to be wander in the woods...

[Saruman's voice fades away as Galadriel focuses on Gandalf, and speaks to him in his mind]

Galadriel: [Telepathically] You carry something. it came to you from Radagast. he found it in Dol Guldur.

Gandalf: ''Yes...

Galadriel:[Telepathically] Show me.

[Gandalf lifts Radagast's package, which he had in his lap, and places it on the table. it let's out a dull thud.]

Saruman:...Or I'd think I was talking to myself...

Elrond: ''what is that?

[Megan turns around to see what Gandalf put on the table]

Galadriel: ''A Relic of Mordor.''

[Elrond who was reaching out to unwrap the package, draws his hand back. He then reaches for it again. and opens it. Revealing the sword Radagast took from the Spirit in Dol Guldur. The White Council members look upon it in shock.]

Elrond: ''A Morgul blade.

Galadriel: ''Made for the Witch-King of Angmar and buried with him. when Angmar fell men of the north took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried them. in a tomb so dark it would never come to light.

Elrond: ''This is not Possible. a powerful spell lies upon those tombs. they cannot be opened.

[Megan who stood beside Galadriel reaches her hand out to touch a finger to the Blade and she gets a vision from it that sent her back wards...in her Mind she see's Nine figures in the shadows...and above them...was the a Eyes...she gasps as she turns away from them]

Galadriel: ''What did you see...Megan.?

Elrond: ''what happened?

Gandalf: ''When she touched the blade she got a glimpse of a Vision...this blade is from the Witch King Himself..

[Galadriel walks over to Megan who is looking around confused at what she saw...the Eye and Nine Kings...what does it mean]

Megan: ''I only seen a few Things...One was of Nine Kings of men...One was their leader this King Of Angmar...and then there was the Firey eye.

[Gandalf, Elrond and Sarman looked at her shocked and then serious...Galadriel turns Megan around]

Galadriel: ''You have done what we asked of you...You've shown what might be the problem now...go we must talk of this alone...little one...rest...

Megan: ''Okay...

Galadriel:[Telepathically] ''Hurry Your friends are about to leave Rivendell...if you hurry you might catch up to them]

[Megan nods and begins running down the stairs...as the others continue to talk]

Saurman: 'Gandalf...who is this girl you brought with you on this Journey...and the Vision what could she have Possibly seen.

Gandalf: ''She is a Witch and an Elf Saruman...she is gifted with all kinds of gifts...that help us on our quest...

Saruman: ''Let us examine what we know. A Single Orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen. a dagger from a bygone age has been found. and a human Sorcerer, who calls himself the Necromancer. has taken up residence in a ruined fortress. it's not so very much after all. The question of this dwarvish company, however, troubles me deeply. I'm not convinced, Gandalf. I do not feel I can condone such a quest. if they'd come to me. I might spared them this disappointment. I do not pretend to understand your reasons for raising their hopes.

[Saruman's voice fades away as Galadriel again focuses on Gandalf. she speaks to him Telepathically]

Galadriel:[Telepathically] They are leaving.

Gandalf:[Telepathically] Yes.

Galadriel:[Telepathically] ''You knew

Saruman:...I am afraid there is nothing else for it.

[Gandalf nods. Galadriel smiles. a step is heard and they all turn around. Lindir comes up and bows]

Lindir: ''My Lord Elrond..The dwarves, they're gone.

[Megan has rushed to her room after Galadriel told her that she wasn't needed for the meeting anymore and she gets dressed in her New Traveling clothes that Elrond gave her...Black Leggings, brown boots...Black shirt underneath a Black and brown jacket...putting grives on her arms...and putting her sword and Bow and criver of her Eagle arrows...she then begins putting all her daggers and bag on her back and putting her hair in a Pony tail and she rushes after the Dwarves that she see's Walking on the pathway away from Rivendell...and she catches up to them]

Megan: ''Sorry...I'm late...Gandalf needed me at a Meeting...

Thorin: ''Good Megan...come on...[To All of them] ''Be on your guard. we're about to step over the edge of the wild. Balin. you know these paths. lead on.

Balin: ''Aye.

[Bilbo turns around and looks back at Rivendell, Longingly]

Thorin: ''Master Baggins. I suggest you keep up.

[The Dwarves, Megan and Bilbo continue on their journey]


	10. Goblins And Escape From Misty Mountains

**Goblins And Escap From Misty Mountains**

[ After Leaving Rivendell...the Dwarves, Megan and Bilbo hiking through the wilderness of Middle Earth. over ranges, mountains and plains...they are crossing the Misty Mountains; the trail is narrow and dangerous, with cliffs on one side and a sheer drop on the other...there is a fierce storm in the air. with Lighting and rain all around]

Thorin: ''Hold on!

[As Bilbo walks, the stone beneath his feet gives away, and he starts falling into the chasm...Megan manages to pull him back in time]

Thorin: we must find Shelter!

Dwalin: ''Watch Out!

[The dwarves loop up and see's a massive Boulder hurtling through the air. it hits the Mountanside above them, causing rocks to fall all around them as they press themselves against the mountain]

Balin: ''this is no thunderstorm. it's a thunder battle! look!

[A stone giant rears up from a nearby mountain. it rips off a massive boulder from the top of the Mountain]

Bofur: ''Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants.

Megan: ''Watch out...

Thorin: ''take cover; you'll fall!

Kili: ''What's happening?

[Giant#1 throws the boulder far in the air. Another stone giant #2 appears from behind the company and it is hit in the head. the Dwarves yell at each other to brace and hold on and the rocks beneath their feet begin to give way from all the vibrations and from the Impact of the falling rocks. the ground between some of the company memebers splits; part of the group is on one side and part on the other.]

Fili: ''Kili! grab my hand! Ki...

[As two stone giants fight with their fists the Dwarves hold on tight as they are flung around one of the groups manages to jump to a different spot...a third stone giant appears. and it throws a boulder at the head of one of the first two. that one falls over as the first group watches...it appears to them that the other group of the company has been smashed to bits. The Hurt stone giant loses it footing and falls down the chasm.]

Thorin: ''No! No! Kili!

[Megan and the Group rushes to the spot where the others appeared to have been crushed but they are safe.]

Balin: ''We're all right! we're alive!

Bofur: ''Where's Bilbo? where's the Hobbit?

Ori: ''there!

Dwalin: ''get him!

[Bilbo is seen hanging onto the edge of the cliff with just his fingertips...Ori dives onto the ground and tries to grab Bilbo's arm... but Bilbo slips and falls another few feet before he catches another handhold...Megan climps down after him and Boosts him up, where the others pull him to safety...Dwalin and Thorin tries to lift Megan back up too. but She loses her grip and begins falling too. However, Dwalin with much effort is able to pull her back up]

Dwalin: ''I thought we'd lost our burglar...if it wasn't for Megan's bravery he would have.

Thorin: ''He's been lost ever since he left home. he should never have come...he has no place amongst us...Dwalin!

[They go off and find a cave]

Dwalin: ''It looks safe enough.

Thorin: ''search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied.

[Dwalin searches the cave with a lantern.]

Dwalin: ''there's nothing here.

[Gloin drops a bundle of wood on the floor and rubs his hands]

Gloin: ''Right then! let's get a fire started.

Thorin: 'No, no fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. we start at first light.

Balin: ''we were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. that was the plan.

Thorin: ''Plans change...Bofur, take the first watch.

[ The Company is resting in the cave; all the dwarves are asleep. Bilbo only pretending to be asleep, stealthily opens his eyes and looks around. seeing that no one is watching. he quietly rolls up his blankets and packs his things. Grabbing his walking stick. he starts to leave the cave...looking down at Megan as she is sleeping near the cave entrance...tiptoeing over the sleeping Dwarves Bofur, who is standing watch, see's Bilbo trying to leave. He jumps up and tries to stop him. they whisper so as not to wake the others]

Bofur: ''where do you think you're going?

Bilbo ''Back to Rivendell.

Bofur: ''No, no you can't turn back now. you're part of the company. you're one of us.

Bilbo: 'I'm not though, am I.? Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I'm not a took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door.''

[Thorin, who is awake, stares thoughtfully at the wall as he listens]

Bofur: ''You're homesick. I understand.

Bilbo: ''No you don't you don't understand! None of you do-you're dwarves. your used to-to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere.

[Bofur looks offended. and Bilbo is repentant]

Bilbo: ''I am sorry I didn't...

[Thorin listens on.]

Bofur: ''No, you're right. we don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do.

[Bofur smiles and places his hand on Bilbo's shoulder. Bilbo soon turns and begins to walk away]

Bofur: ''What's that?

[Something is glowing...Bilbo pulls his sword partway out of its sheath and sees that it is glowing bright blue, meaning Orcs are nearby...Megan wakes up and raises her head and hears strange machinery noises and sees Cracks form in the sand on the floor of the cave]

Megan: ''Wake up. Wake up Now!

[Before anyone can react the floor of the cave collapses downwards. the floor is really a giant trap door. the entire company falls down a chute. slides through a tunnel, and lands in a giant wooden cage. as they struggle to get up, a Horde of goblins attacks them, takes away their weapons and drags them all away. as the Dwarves are lead away kicking and yelling. Bilbo somehow gets missed by the Goblins; not seeing him they leave him behind...Nori looking over his shoulder..see's this happen...Bilbo scampers behind some railing to hide as he watches the Goblins proceed through the tunnels. Bats fly in the darkness...Bilbo draws his sword which is glowing bright blue and slowly follows the goblins. suddenly one goblin jumps out in front of him and rushes at him with his sword...after a brief fight in which Bilbo barely manages to keep himself alive. the Goblin and Bilbo both fall over the edge of a platform...and falls through the darkness]

[Meanwhile, the Goblin Horde brings the dwarves through a vast network of tunnels and wooden bridges to the throne room and platform of the Great Goblin. the Great Goblin is a massive Goblin sitting on a throne, holding a mace topped with a skull. He is far larger than any other goblin and he is incredibly ugly with warts all over his swinging chin..the Dwarves and Megan's weapons are piled together. the Great Goblin jumps off his throne trampling several goblins and approaches the Company.]

Great Goblin: ''Who would be so bold as to come armed into my Kingdom? Spies? Theives? Assassins?

Grinnah: ''Dwarves...and a Elf your Malevolence.

Great Goblin: ''Dwarves? ...And an Elf...hmm

Grinnah: ''We found them on the front porch.

Great Goblin: ''Well, don't just stand there search them! every crack, every crevice.

[The Goblin searches the dwarves thoroughly throwing away whatever they find...Oin's hearing Trumpet is thrown on the floor and crushed under a foot...One Goblin tried to search down Megan's Shirt when she punches the Goblin in the face...]

Great Goblin:[To Megan seeing her beauty] ''Well...well...what a lovely Elf...bring her to me...

[Megan struggles as the Goblins bring her before the Ugly Goblin King...he uses his mace to hold her chin]

Great Goblin: ''What are you doing in these parts? speak!

[None of the dwarves respond...Megan stares at him not saying anything.]

Great Goblin: ''well then, If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! bring out the mangler! bring out the bone Breaker! Start with her...

[The Great Goblin points at Megan...However. Thorin steps forward]

Thorin: ''Wait...

Great Goblin: ''Well, well, well look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain. son of Thror. King under the Mountain.

[The Great Goblin bows exaggeratedly Thorin]

Great Goblin: ''Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. and You're not a King. which makes you nobody, really...I know someone who would pay a pretty price for you head...Just the head, nothing attached...Perhaps you know of whom I speak an old Enemy of yours. a Pale Orc astride a White Warg...

[Thorin looks up in surprise and disbelief]

Thorin: ''Azog The Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago.

Great Goblin: ''So you think his defiling days are done, do you?

[The Great Goblin laughs, then turns to a tiny Goblin sitting in a basket and holding a slate]

Great Goblin: 'Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize.

[The tiny goblin writes down the message on his slate; cackling he then pulls a lever causing his basket to start sliding down a system of ropes and pulleys into the darkness]

[ The Throne was Load with excitment as dozens of Goblins carry massive instruments of torture on their shoulders bringing them to the Great Goblin. meanwhile. the Great Goblin is dancing and singing lustily]

Great Goblin: ''Bones will be shattered, necks will wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found. down in the deep of Goblin Town.

[Grinnah, one of the Goblins is examining the weapons the dwarves brought with them. he picks up Thorin's sword Orcist, and slides it a few inches out of its sheath...Recognizing the sword..he gasps in horror and throws down the sword. it lands in view of all the goblins. Recognizing it...the goblins howl in fear and rage...as they retreat..from it...the Great Goblin runs rapidly to his throne. trampling Many goblins on his way. He speaks loudly, pointing at the sword.]

Great Sword: ''I know that sword! it is a Goblin Cleaver. the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks.

[As he speaks..Grinnah and the rest of the Goblins begin whipping the dwarves with ropes and leaping upon them, biting and slashing.]

Great Goblin: ''Slash them! beat them! Kill them! Kill them all...Bring me The She Elf...

[Megan in Horror struggles as she is dragged towards the Great Goblin and he uses his large hand with a whip slashes it across her back]

Megan: ''Ahh...

Thorin: ''Leave her alone you Goblin Scum!

Great Goblin: ''See this dwarves it's because of you this Lovely creature gets beaten then made a slave...

[Megan feels the burning sensation on her back and she winces closing her eyes in pain as she watches Goblins hold Thorin Down and one of them pulls out his knife and prepares to behead Thorin..]

Megan: ''No...

[She uses her Magic to reflect the Great Goblin away from her and she runs through the Goblins picking up a sword and beheads...Grinnah...standing over Thorin...]

[ Suddenly there is a massive explosion of bright light. the sound goes muted as a shockwave rips through the area, flinging goblins in the air and destroying the torturing machines..Everyone is knocked down. including the Great Goblin. when the force of the Explosion has passed most of the lights in the area have been snuffed out in the background.. a shadow with a tall pointy hat walks up. it is Gandalf, holding his staff and his sword Glamdring. light slowly returns to the area as the Goblins, Megan and the Dwarves slowly look up recovering from the shock. they all stare at Gandalf]

Gandalf: ''Take up arms. Fight. fight!

[The dwarves quickly get up and begin fighting the Goblins. As Goblins run at Gandalf he kills them with his sword and staff. The Great Goblin still lying on the ground. sees Gandalf's sword and points at it, Crying aloud to his goblins]

Great Goblin: ''He weilds the Foe Hammer. the Beater, bright as daylight.

[Some of the dwarves reach their pile of weapons and begin tossing the weapons to each other...Megan grabs her Weapons...using her bow and arrows and starts shooting the Goblins...The dwarves use their weapons to defeat the goblins around them. Oin manages to reclaim his hearing trumpet. although it has been quite flattend. Nori, while fighting lands on the floor. The Great Goblin runs at him and swings his mace]

Dwarf: ''Nori

[Thorin jumps forward and deflects the Great Goblins blow. causing the Great Goblin to stumble backward and fall off the edge of his platform. falling to the depths below. the rest of the Dwarves and Gandalf continue to fight.]

Gandalf: ''Follow me. quick! run!

[Megan runs after the Dwarves cutting down Goblins around them...the dwarves, Megan and Gandalf run along a pathway leading away from the throne room running through the suspended passageways of Goblin Town with hundreds of goblins running after them.]

Gandalf: ''Quickly!

A dwarf: ''Faster!

[Dwalin sees several goblins running at them in front]

Dwalin: ''Post!

[He and some of the dwarves cut a guardrail post from the side of the path and they hold it out in front of them like a massive spear.]

Dwalin: ''Charge!

[He and the other dwarves charge at the oncoming goblins and sweep them away with the long rail. Dropping the rail..Dwalin pulls out his axes and begins knocking aside Goblins. the rest of the company do the same...Gloin hits one goblin who falls and lands on another suspended path, breaking the path and dropping all the goblins on it into the darkness below...Megan is using her arrows at some of the Goblins as she runs...the rest of the company also fight the goblins around them with their own various weapons and fighting styles...Several goblins snarl as they swing on ropes toward the dwarves]

Thorin: ''Cut the ropes!

[Thorin and some of the dwarves cut the ropes holding a raised platform in place; the plateform falls outward, entangling the goblins swinging on the ropes. As Kili fights, several Goblins start shooting arrows at him...He deflects some arrows with his sword...he then grabs a nearby ladder and drops it on the oncoming goblins. Kili and some of the dwarves run forward, pushing the ladder and the goblins it has trapped in front of them. as they approach. a missing aread of the path, the Goblins. fall down into the darkness. the ladder, however, acts as a bridge for the Dwarves to cross to the rest of the path. as soon as they cross it. Dwalin breaks the ladder. preventing the Goblins chasing them from crossing it]

Gandalf: ''Quickly!

[The Dwarves, Megan and Gandalf continue running through the maze like paths they get on a section of the path suspened by ropes from above. they slice some ropes and the pathway swings away from the rest of the path. approaching a different path.]

Thorin: ''Jump!

[Several of the Dwarves manage to jump to the other path, however before the rest can, the suspended path swings back like a pendulum to where it started and several goblins leap on. as the path swings back again, the Dwarves, Megan and Gandalf manage to jump to the new path as well. they cut the ropes causing the swinging path and the goblins on it to fall. The Dwarves, Megan and Gandalf continue running through the tunnels killing all the Goblins in their way...Gandalf strikes a rock above them with his staff. causing the rock to fall down and begin rolling in front of the company. squashing all the Goblins in their way...Soon they approach a bridge between two walls of the cavern. As they try to cross it. The Great Goblin suddenly breaks through from underneath the bridge and pulls himself up onto the bridge. in front of the company. as the Company pauses. Hundreds of Goblins approach them from all sides.]

Great Goblin: ''You thought you could escape me?

[The Great Goblin swings his mace twice at Gandalf, Causing Gandalf to stumble back and almost fall]

Great Goblin: ''What are you going to do now. Wizard?

[Gandalf leaps forward and strikes the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff. The Great Goblin drops his mace and clutches his face in pain]

Great Goblin: 'Ow, ow, ow!

[Gandalf steps forward and slices the Great Goblin in the belly; the Great Goblin falls to his knees. clutching his belly.]

Great Goblin: ''That'll do it.

[Gandalf again swings his sword and slices the Great Goblin's neck, causing him to fall down dead.]

[ His weight causes the bridge to start shaking, suddenly the section of the bridge on which the company is standing breaks away from the rest of the bridge and starts sliding down the side of the cavern. The Bridge slides at a terrific speed down the cavern's wall, demolishing everything in its way. the dwarves and Megan cling on screaming in terror. the Bridge slows down and lands at the base of the cavern, breaking apart and burying the dwarves in the timber and wood. Gandalf gets up from the Pile of wreckage and inspects the rest of the dwarves...who are stuck in the wreckage]

Bofur: ''Well, that could have been worse.''

[Suddenly, the heavy corpse of the Great Goblin lands on the wreckage. squishing the dwarves further...they cry out in pain]

Dwalin: ''you've got to be joking!

[As Megan and the Dwarves extricate themselves from the rubble. Kili looks up and sees thousands of Goblins running at them]

Kili: ''Gandalf!

Dwalin: ''there's too many! we can't fight them.''

Gandalf: ''Only one thing will save us; daylight. come on! here, on your feet!

[The Dwarves gets up quickly followed by Megan helping each other out of the Rubble and they run away following Gandalf Running down the mountain side Gandalf pauses to count how many Dwarfs are with him..The dwarves pause to collect their breath.]

Gandalf: ''Five, six, seven, Eight...Bifur. Bofur...that's ten...Fili, Kili...that's Twelve...and Bombur that makes Thirteen...Megan Fourteen...where's Bilbo? where's is our Hobbit? where is our Hobbit?

Dwalin: ''Curse the halfling! now he's lost?

Gloin: ''I thought he was with Dori!

Dori: ''Don't blame me!

Megan: ''well, where did you last see him?

Nori: ''I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us.

Gandalf: ''what happened exactly? tell me!

[ Unknown to them Bilbo invisible from the One Ring he found in the Caves below where he met Gollum...and he caught up with the rest of the group...He hides behind a tree as Thorin speaks]

Thorin: I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! he's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out his door! we will not be seeing our Hobbit again. he is long gone.''

[Bilbo, who is still invisible hears everything Thorin said. he leans on the tree as he ponders what he has just heard. The Dwarves look at each other]

Bilbo: ''No. he isn't

[Bilbo steps out from behind the tree. No longer invisible. the dwarves look up in shock and relief. Gandalf laughs as he speaks]

Gandalf: ''Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!

[Bilbo strides forward into the group. he pats Balin affectionately on the shoulder]

Kili: ''Bilbo. we'd given you up!

Fili: ''How on earth did you get past the Goblins?

Dwalin: ''How, Indeed

[There is an awkward silence as Bilbo tries to think what to say.. In the end...he gives a nervous laugh and puts his hands on his hips...Megan is the only one to notice Bilbo sliding the Ring into his waist pocket...Megan looks a bit perturbed]

Megan: ''Well. he is here know...and safe...He's back...so what does it matter.

Thorin: ''It matters! I want to know; why did you come back?

Bilbo: ''Look I know you doubt me, I know you always have. and you're right...I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. and my armchair. and my garden..see that's where I belong that's home. and that's why I came back cause you don't have one. a Home.. it was taken from you. but I will help you take it back if I can]

[After Bilbo speaks there is silence as the dwarves think about what Bilbo said. Gandlf smiles slightly. happy That Bilbo has changed so much...for the better]

[Azog and his Warg Riders get to the top of the mountain.]

Azog: ''Run them down! tear them to pieces.

[He swings his mace forward, and several of his Wargs[without riders] leap forward and race down the mountain after the Company..Howling. hearing the Howling...the company members realize they are in danger]

Thorin: ''Out of the frying pan...

Gandalf ''and into the fire! Run! RUN!

[They all start running down the mountain as fast as they can...the Wargs follow rapidly. it becomes nighttime. soon the foremost Warg catches up to the group and leaps at Bilbo . Bilbo ducks behind a rock and the Warg's jaws...snap in the air over his head...The Warg lands in front of him Growling. it charges at him...Bilbo pulls out his sword and holds it in front of him. the Charging Warg impales itself in the head on the sword and falls down dead...Bilbo looks on in surprise...A Few more Wargs catch up to the fleeing Dwarves they were quickly dispatched...The Compan reaches a large outcropping of land with a few trees growing on it. They are trapped there. as there is no way off the outcropping besides a great fall down the mountain.]

Gandalf: ''Up into the trees. all of you! come on. Climb! Bilbo. Megan climb.

[Bifur throws an axe, Killing a Warg which was approaching him. Bofur jumps off a rock and grabs a tree branch...using Dwalin's head as a stepping stone to the tree...other dwarves begin climbing trees as well...Bilbo tries to pull his sword out of the dead Warg's head but it is stuck firmly...he continues to pull]

Thorin: ''They're coming

[Gandalf climps to the top of the furthest tree. Dwalin boosts Balin Up. Thorin, Bombur and the rest climb up trees too. the main body of Wargs and Warg riders approach...Megan begins shooting some of the Wargs giving Bilbo enough time to get his sword finally manages to pull his sword out of the Warg...Megan helps him climp a tree...as she follows after him..Wargs rush below them...dozens of Wargs circle the trees in which the Company memebers are perched Gandalf reaches out with his staff and picks up a moth sitting in the same tree as him...Bringing the moth close to his face..he whispers to it. he then blows it gently..causing it to flutter away...The Wargs cease their growling and turn as the White Warg with Azog on its back approaches slowly. Thorin looks at Azog in shock]

Thorin: ''Azog?

[As his white Warg growls. Azog strokes it and talks ominously]

Azog: Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast? [Do you smell it? the scent of Fear?] Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish Torin undag Train-ob [I remember your father reeked of it. Thorin Son of Thrain.]

[Thorin looks stricken with pain and grief. realizing that Azog had captured his father]

Thorin: ''It cannot be.

[Azog speaks to his Wargs and Riders]

Azog: Kod, toragid biriz. [That one is mine] Worori-da! ]Kill the others]

[At his command. the Wargs leap forward and try to climb the trees..they jump as high as they can, scrabbling at the tree trunks and breaking apart branches in their jaws in their efforts...the trees shake violently at the assault and the Dwarves struggle to hold on]

Azog: ''Sho gad adol [Drink their blood]

[With the weight of the Wargs climping it. the furthest tree from the edge of the cliff...which Bilbo, Megan and several other dwarves are in. gets uprooted from the ground and begins leaning wildly. as more Wargs grab onto it...the tree tips over and lands on the next tree. the dwarves, Megan and Bilbo jump from the falling tree to the next however, this tree as well tips over, like dominoes...all the tree begins falling over. all the dwarves Bilbo and Gandalf manage to jump onto the last tree. on the very edge of the cliff...this tree doesn't fall over... Azog laughs. looking around in desperatin...Megan makes a Huge Fire Ball in her hands and throws it down at the foot of the tree causing the Wargs to back away in fear of the fire...Gandalf looks at her pleased as he does the same with Pinecones...he grabs it and uses his staff to set the Pincone on fire...he then throws it down amid the Wargs Azog is startled and angry at the unexpected resistance. Gandalf lights two more Pinecones and throws one down to Fili]

Gandalf ''Fili!

[Fili catches the Pinecone. Bilbo and the Dwarves gather pinecones and Gandalf sets them on fire. they then throw the flaming pinecones like missiles at the Wargs...all the area around the tree gets set on fire...Forcing the Wargs to retreat a distance. at least one Warg gallops away with it's fur alight. Azog roars in anger and frustration as the Dwarvs cheer. Suddenly their cheers turn into Cries of fear as the roots of the tree they are in starts to give way...the tree tips precariously over the edge of the cliff. but comes to rest sticking stright out away from the Edge of the cliff..Gandalf looks down and see's the ground far, far below...the dwarves try to hold on as they get flung around. Ori loses his grip on the tree and falls. but he manags to grab on to Dori's leg]

Ori: ''Aahhh! Oh! oh no!

Dori: ''Mister Gandalf!

[Because of the extra weight, Dori loses his grip on the tree as well and falls but Gandalf quickly swings his staff down and Dori grabs on the end of it]

Dori: ''Hold on Ori!

[Azog growls Thorin clinging to the tree, looks at him in hate and anger. Thorin pulls himself up. his sword is drawn. and walks down the leaning trunk as Bilbo and the others hanging from the tree look on. Thorin runs through the burning ground at Azog and his White Warg...Azog spreads his arms wide with a smug grin on his face. Thorin growls as he runs with his sword up and his Oaken branch sheild held in front of him. Azog crouches, then roars as his Warg leaps at Thorin...Thorin tries to swing his sword but the Wargs hits him in the chest with it's Forepaw smashing Thorin to the ground. The Other dwarves in the tree look on in shock. Dori Struggles to hold on to Gandalf's staff]

Ori: ''Help

[Megan pulls herself up on the Trunk of the tree she then concentrate on Ori and Dori using her Mind power to lift them up on the tree...they were looking on in shock on how they are flying]

Ori: ''Ahh, how are we doing that...

Dori:[He looks over at Gandalf and Megan and see's Megan was the one doing it] 'It's Megan...she is saving us...

[Ori and Dori land safely on the Tree...Meanwhile Thorin gets back on his feet. panting. Azog and His White Warg wheel around. they charge at Thorin again. Azog swings his mace and smashes Thorin in the face before Thorin can react. Thorin is brutally flung to the ground by the Impact.]

Balin: ''Nooo!

[Azog roars in excitment. Bilbo manages to stand up on the tree. The White Warg clamps it's jaws around Thorin and Thorin yells in pain...Dwalin tries to get off the tree to assist Thorin but the tree brances he is holding on to break, swinging him precariously over the edge and preventing him from reaching Thorin]

Dwalin: ''Thorin! Nooo!

[As the White Warg holds Thorin in its mouth...Thorin manages to hit its head with the Pommel of his sword. Roaring...the White Warg throws Thorin several feet away onto a flat rock nearby...Thorin lands heavily...his sword falling out of his hand..he is almost unconscious]

Azog: Biriz torag khobdudol.[Bring me the Dwarf's head]

[One of Azog's Warg Riders jumps off his Warg. and approaches Throin. Bilbo seeing this pull out his own sword which glows blue...the Orch approaches Thorin and places its sword against his neck raising the sword...the Rider prepares to decapitate. Thorin..as he swings his sword down. Bilbo throws himself at the Orc and knocks him over. as they fight..Bilbo manages to stab and kill the Orc...As Azog growls in anger...Thorin goes unconscious...Pulling his sword out of the dead Orc's body. Bilbo stands in front of the Unconscious Thorin and protects his body...he waves his sword at Azog and the other Wargs Azog smiles in hatred and speaks in the black speech to his Orcs...]

Azog: ''Kill him.

[A Couple of Wargs and Riders..approach Bilbo...Snarling. suddenly Fili, Kili, Megan and Dwalin who have managed to get off the tree. plow into the Wargs from the side and start fighting them...in the confusion Bilbo yells and leaps forward wounding a warg. The White Warg hits Bilbo with his head and sends him flying however as the fighting around them Continues Azog and his White Warg approach Bilbo to kill him. Fili, Kili and Dwalin have been surrounded by Wargs and Bilbo is at Azog's mercy..suddenly the Moth returns to Gandalf...Dori slips from the end of the tree and Dori and Ori fall toward the ground far below...an Eagle swoops out of nowhere and catches them on its back they yell in fear as they are carried away. Several more Eagles appear and join the fray...Some grab Wargs and Orcs and toss them over the cliff...other's knock down trees which crush the Wargs below them...another Eagle fans flames with its wings causing an inferno which burns the Wargs...Azog snarls in frustration...One Eagle gently grabs Thorin and his sword in its Talons...and flies away as Thorin is lifted off the ground his Oaken branch shielf slips off his arm and lands on the ground. Azog roars and jumps back as an Eagle flies by him and grabs Megan...the Eagle heads stright for an alarmed Bilbo and snatches him off the ground...it then throws Bilbo and he screams as he falls toward the ground only to land on the back of another Eagle...the rest of the Eagles Proceed to snatch the dwarves out of tree and fly away. when only Gandalf is left in the tree...the roots give way and the tree falls off the cliff. Gandalf leaps clear of it..and is caught by an Eagle...as the Eagles fly away with all the company.. Azog and the few Warg Riders growl in anger and frustration.]

[The Eagles soar through the sky over a great distance and over many landscapes. Thorin lies unconscious in one Eagle's talons...the other's worry about him]

Fili: ''Thorin!

[The Eagles approach a massive rock structure shaped like a bear. it is the Carrock. the Eagle carrying Thorin gently deposits him and his sword on a flat area on top of the Carrock...another Eagle lands on the Carrock and Gandalf slides off its Neck..running toword the unconscious Thorin]

Gandalf: ''Thorin! Thorin.

[Thorin is not responding. Bilbo and Megan runs up. Gandalf places his hand on Thorin's face and whispers a spell...Thorin's eyes flutter open and he gasps for air..he speaks weakly]

Thorin: ''The Halfling?

Gandalf: ''It's all right. Bilbo's here. he's quiet safe.

[By now, the other dwarves have all been landed on the Carrock...and they surround the wounded Thorin. Dwalin and Kili help Thorin up. however, once he's up he shrugs them off and approaches Bilbo]

Thorin: ''You! what were you doing? you nearly got yourself killed! did I not say that you would be a burden? that you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?

[Thorin advances until he is face to face with Bilbo, who looks frighted and worried]

Thorin: ''I've never been so wrong in all my life!

[Thorin grabs Bilbo and embraces him others dwarves cheer Loudly and slap each other on the back..Gandalf smiles...Bilbo looking quite Surprised...Hugs Thorin back.]

Thorin: ''I'm am sorry I doubted you.''

Bilbo: ''No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar.

Megan: ''Maybe now that your awake and alive...I could heal your wounds for you Thorin..

Thorin: ''You can really do that?

Megan: ''Yes...I have the skill as a Healer.

[Thorin nods as Megan puts her hands over his head and all over his body his wounds begin to heal...the wounds were closing up and he felt a whole lot better]

Megan: 'There all better...

Thorin: ''Thank you...and you have shown your worth as well Lady Megan...

Megan: ''No problem...Thorin...

[As everyone chuckles. the Eagles fly away screeching...Thorin looks beyond Bilbo and Megan and sees something...he strides forward and the others follow his gaze]

Bilbo: ''Is that what I think it is?

[In the distance on the horizon they see the outline of a single Solitary mountain.]

Gandalf: ''Erebor-the Lonely Mountain...The last of the Dwarf kingdowms of Middle Earth.

Thorin: ''Our home.

[A Bird cheeps and flies by]

Oin: ''A Raven! the birds are returning to the mountain.

[More birdsong is heard]

Gandalf: ''that my dear Oin...is a thrush.

Thorin: ''but we'll take it as a sign- a good omen.

Bilbo: ''You're right...I do believe the worst is behind us

[The Company looks on at the Lonely Mountain as the sun comes up behind them]

[The thrush flies across the Desolation of Smaug, flying in front of the ruined gates of Erebor and then finally lands on a rock on the side of the mountain...it picks up a snail and bangs the snail shell against the side of the mountain...inside the mountain, a massive pile of Gold, coins, jewels and treasures is piled up in the throne room and the sounds of the thrush echo through the Massive chambers..some of the gold is blown away revealing Smaug's snout beneath the pile...as Smaug slowly raises his head from beneath the pile...more treasure falls away from his face...Suddenly his eye opens and Smaug growls


	11. Beorn

**Beorn**

[ Middle Earth In The East]

[ After finally escaping and fighting their way out of the Misty Mountains...and escaping from Azog and his Warg riders thanks to the lord of the Skies...Giant Eagles...the Dwarves, Gandalf, Megan and Bilbo finally make their way towards the Lonely Mountain Erabor...they climp down from the Rock called Carrock...that looks like a giant Bear then they found a place safe enough for them to rest for the night...Megan was taking the first watch when she felt something has been watching her for a long time now...ever since she seen the Great Eye in the vision when they were in Rivendell...it was like it was watching her not just the Dwarves...she sits down on a Rock...watching the horizon...she makes a fire ball in her hands rolling it back and forth...then throwing it in the fire pit lighting the fire pit...finally Thorin told her to get some sleep and he will take watch...then she goes to her make shift bedding...and fell fast asleep.]

[It is night as Bilbo peeks over some Rocks on a high ledge and watches Azog and his Warg Scouts running along a ridgeline not far away, occasionally stopping to smell the air in their pursuit of the company...Not finding anything. they continue on their way. suddenly, Bilbo hears a snarl from the side. and ducks behind the rocks. He peeks out and sees a Larger bear watching Azog from another pile of rocks, snarling softly. Bilbo sneaks away...then the Bear makes a Huge Roar he makes it back down the rocks to where the Dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf are waiting to hear Bilbo's spy report.]

Dwalin: 'How close is the pack?

Bilbo: ''Too close. a couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it.

Dwalin: ''Have the Wargs picked up our scent?

Bilbo: ''Not yet, but they will. we have another problem.

Bilbo: ''did they see you? they saw you!

Bilbo: ''No, that's not it.''

[Gandalf smiles and turns to the dwarves]

Gandalf: ''What did I tell you? Quiet and deadly as any mouse. Excellent burglar material.

[ The dwarves chuckle loudly in appreciation of Bilbo. Bilbo looks exasperated that no one is hearing him...Megan cries out]

Megan: ''Stop talking everybody...Bilbo has more to tell us.

Bilbo: ''thanks Megan...will you listen-will you listen? I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there.''

[The dwarves look worried]

Gandalf: ''What form did it take? Like a bear?

Bilbo: ''Ye...''

[Bilbo pauses and looks curiously at Gandalf]

Bilbo: 'Y-yes. but bigger, much bigger.

Bofur: [To Gandalf] You knew about this beast?

[Gandalf turns and walks a few steps away.]

Bofur: ''I say we double back.

Megan: ''It's too late to double back now...the Orcs are already on our trial.

Gandalf: ''There is a house. it's not far from here. where we might take refuge.

Thorin: 'whose house? are they friend or foe?

Gandalf: ''Neither. he will help us, or he will kill us.

[The dwarves looks at each other in dismay]

Megan: ''What choice do we have?

[A Roar splits the night behind them.. it is the bear]

Gandalf: ''None...

[The company is running through plains and across streams]

Gandalf: ''Come on!

[As the Company runs through a forest. Azog and his Orcs are racing through the forest too. Azog urges to party on. Both groups stop suddenly when an ear-splitting Roar sounds nearby]

Gandalf: ''This way. quickly!

[As the dwarves panic and run, Bombur looks on in shock until he is pulled along]

Bofu: ''Bombur, come on!

[As they exit the forest. They spy a house surrounded by a hedge in the middle of a plain.]

Gandalf: ''To the house! Run!

[The company runs across the plain. Bombur. the fattest dwarff, outruns all the rest of them in his fear. they run through a gate in the hedge]

Gandalf: ''Come on get inside!

[They run to the front door of the house. it is closed. Bombur, who reaches the door first. throws himself against it but falls flat on his back when the door doesn't budge. the rest of the dwarves catch up and begin throwing themselves against the door, trying to open it. Gandalf looks back as a Massive bear breaks out from the edge of the forest and runs toward them]

Gandalf: ''Open the door!

Thorin: ''Quickly!...Megan try to buy us some time...

[Megan looks at him like he was crazy then she nods...closing her eyes then walks out from the edge of the house as the Bear is bearing down on them...and puts her hand out...with a soothing voice begins to sing to it...]

Megan: ''Somewhere out there...beneath the pale moon light someone's thinking of me...and loving me tonight...

[The Bear seeing this growls at her as he slows down then gets in her face...bearing his fangs at her...as she sings to him...she looks at him almost afraid...but she keeps going with her song]

Megan: ''Tis the last Rose of Summer..left blooming alone...and that lovely companion...oh faded and gone...No flower of kindred...no rose nah...to reflect back her blushes and give sigh for sigh...

[The bear looks on in awe as it begins to calm down...the Dwarf's managed to open the door but was looking on in awe and appreciation for Megan and never have they heard such a beautiful voice]

Megan: ''In this bleak world alone...

[ The bear has suddenly layed down at her feet...like in a bow...and with his eyes that he was in peace and that No harm will come to her or her friends...Megan nods slowly as she backs away slowly...not to alarm the Bear and walks back to the house seeing that all the dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf was just staring at her stunned like they never seen her before]

Megan: ''What is it?

Bofur: ''that was a true gift you have there lass...you put that Bear in a Peaceful state...

Gandalf: ''Goodness...Megan...where did such a voice come from except from Angles itself...Wonderful job...Our Host will have plenty to say once he gets here.

Ori: ''who is that?

Gandalf: That...is our host.

[The dwarves and Bilbo turn to Gandalf in bewilderment]

Gandalf: ''His name is Beorn. and he is a skin changer.

[Oin checks his hearing trumpet to make sure he has heard Gandalf correctly]

Gandalf: ''Sometimes he's a huge black bear. sometimes he's a great strong man. the bear is unpredictable. but the man can be reasoned with. however. he is not overfond of dwarves.

[The dwarves look at each other in dismay. Ori peaks out a crack in the door]

Ori: ''He's leaving...

[Dori pulls him away from the door]

Dori: ''Come away from there! it's not natural, none of it. it's obvious. he's under some dark spell...

Gandalf: ''Don't be a fool; he's under no enchantment but his own. alright now, get some sleep all of you...You'll be safe here tonight.

[The dwarves start spreading out through the house. Gandalf whispers quietly to himself]

Gandalf: ''I hope.''

[ It is Night. Beorn's house is seen from a distance. a Massive bear is growling and walking around; from the edge of the woods. Azog and his company watch the bear. One of his Orcs comes up to him]

Orc: ''Bu margi hum. Guri shugi khozdayii [ Attack them now. Kill the dwarf filth while they sleep.]

Azog: ''Sha. hulim. nari arangish. [No. the beast stands guard.]

[Azog angrily walks away from Beorn and the house, and his Orcs follow. They walk back to where the rest of their group is; several Wargs are seen fighting each other]

Azog: Zadgarimid ru mong. '' [We will kill them on the road]

[Azog and his Orcs all snap to attention when they hear a sound and they pull out their weapons. another Large, Pale Orc astridea a Warg runs up to them. and the Warg stops inches from Azog. growling at his face. Azog stands without flinching although he snarls. The Pale Orc. Bolg is holding a weapon shaped like a sharp spinal column, and he has iron plates embedded in his skull and chest]

Bolg: ''They are gathering in Dol Guldur. The Master has summoned you]

[Azog growls in anger]

[ It is night in Beorn's house. a mouse scampers across Beorn's chessboard. which has pieces shaped like bears. the Dwarves and Megan are sleeping all through out the house. Some goats chew on hay. Bilbo, who was sleeping, sits up and looks around. after making sure that no one is watching him. he pulls out the ring. As he examines it, a dark voice is heard chanting softly]

Ash naza durbatuluk, Ash nazg gimbatul. ash nazg thrakatuluk, agh burzum ishi krimpatul.

[ One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them]

[ Dol Guldur]

[ It is night and several Orcs are heading into the Fortress Azog walks out onto a raised walkway in Dol Guldur. a darkness. [Necromancer] Flies through the air and speaks to Azog]

Necromancer: We grow in number. we grow in strength. you will lead my armies.

Azog: ''What of Oakenshield?

Necromancer: ''War is Coming...and I must possesses the Young Elf Princess...her soul will be mine...bring her to me.

Azog: 'You promised me his head.

[The darkness flies right through Azog. and he spins around to face it]

Necromancer: Death will come to all.

[The darkness disappears, leaving Azog snarling. An Orc comes to him.]

Orc: ''Do we call off the hunt?

[Azog contemplates for a few seconds. then makes up his mind. he yells out a name into the dark.]

Azog: ''Bolg!

[The Orcs turn as Bolg, much taller than any of the other Orcs, strides up to Azog. pushing the other Orcs aside. Scoff and Bog stand toe to toe, and they are equally large and dangerous looking. they glare at each other]

Azog: ''I have a task for you. do you still thirst for Dwarf Blood?

[Bolg, whose left eye is cloudy and blind growls in agreement]

[In the forest outside Beorn's house, the bear ambles toward the hous. at the edge of the forest the bear stands on it's hind legs and it's forms melts into that of a tall man. The man looks toward the house]

Bilbo is sleeping in the house; hearing a noise. he wakes up and quietly peeks out his blankets. he sees Beorn in human enter.]

[It is morning. Beorn's Ponies prance through the fields...a very large bumblebee lands on Bilbo's nose. waking him with a start...putting on his jacket. he walks toward the kitchen. where all the Dwarves, Megan and Gandalf are already seated. Beorn pours milk from a pitcher into Fili's cup. he is much taller than any human. even taller than Gandalf Beorn addresses Thorin.]

Beorn: 'So you are the one they call Oakenshield. tell me. why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?

Thorin: ''You know of Azog? how?

Beorn: ''My people were the first to live in the mountains. before The Orcs came down from the north. The Deflier killed most of my family. but some he enslaved.

[Bilbo sees the remnants of manacles on Beorn's wrist]

Beorn: ''Not for work, you understand but for sport. Caging skin changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him.

Megan: ''there are others like you?

Beorn: ''once. there were many.

Megan: ''And now?

Beorn: ''Now, there is only one.''

[The dwarves, Megan, Bilbo and Gandalf look on in silence]

Beorn: ''You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?

Gandalf: ''before Durin's Day falls, yes.

Beorn: ''you are running out of time.

Gandalf: ''Which is why we must go through Mirkwood.''

Beorn: ''a darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. there is an Alliance between the Orcs of Moria and Necromancer in Dol Guldor. I would not venture there except in great need.

Gandalf: ''we will take the Elven Road. that path is still safe.

Beorn: ''Safe? the Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. they're less wise and more Dangerous. but it matters not.

Thorin: ''what do you mean?

Beorn: ''These lands are crawling with Orcs. their numbers are growing. and you are on foot. you will never reach the forest alive.

[Thorin looks shocked. Beorn stands up from the table and faces Thorin.]

Beorn: ''I don't like Dwarves. they're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own.

[Beorn picks up a mouse that had been scampering on the table and holds it. all the while approaching Thorin. who is standing with his arms crossed]

Beorn: ''But Orcs I hate more. what do you need?

[ Megan is outside with the others...as they prepare their ponies for the ride ahead...as she looks around for a horse for herself...when Beorn comes over with Stormy she smiles in delight as she runs over and Hugs her faithful horse]

Megan: [To Beorn] ''You found Stormy...I have really missed her...where did you find her?

Beorn: ''She came to me actually not two days pass...she was starving for food and water...and I managed to take care of her...and now you is back with you...thank you for calming this Bears heart...now I know the true meaning of beauty.

Megan: ''thank you...Beorn...

[ The Company saddles and rides Beorn's Ponies. Megan is on Stormy...as they ride away. Beorn, who is staying at his house. looks around for Danger]

Beorn: Go now, while you have the light. the hunters are not far behind.

[The Company rides rapidly across the land. slowing to a stop as they approach a looming, gloomy looking forest. Gandalf dismounts and walks into the edge of the forest through an ancient archway]

Gandalf: ''The Elven Gate

[Gandalf turns and calls to the others]

Gandalf: Here lies our path through MirkWood

Dwalin: ''No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side.

[Dwalin dismounts. Gandalf squints as he sees something in the distance. it is Beorn in his bear-form, watching them from a distant ridge.]

Gandalf: ''set the ponies loose. let them return to their master.

[The dwarves, Megan and Bilbo dismount. and begin taking their supplies off the Ponies as Megan whispers to Stormy...and she runs off with the other Ponies away from the Forest...she approaches the forest on foot]

Megan: ''this Forest feels...sick as if a disease lies upon it. is there no way around.

Gandalf: ''Not unless we go two hundred miles north or twice that distance south.

[Gandalf follows a path a few further into the shadows and approaches a plant covered statue. At the same time...Megan is following him in and touches the roots of the trees...she gasps at feeling such darkness in them and when she got the vision of the eye...the tree became healthy...she see's Gandalf approaches the statue. Galadriel suddenly appears. she is evidently thought speaking to Gandalf and Megan from Rivendell]

Galadriel: ''Something moves in shadows unseen. hidden from our sight. Every day it grows in strength. beware the Necromancer. he is not what he seems.

[Gandalf approaches the statue apprehensively then quickly yanks all off the vines. revealing a painted on Eye of Sauron. we see the flaming Eye of Sauron burst in there face for a moment...and Megan gasps slightly at what she seen]

Galadriel: ''If our enemy has returned. we must know. go to the Tombs in the mountains

[ Gandalf, hearing her words in his head nods in agreement]

Gandalf: ''The High Fells. So be it.

[He turns towards Megan holding her arm]

Gandalf: ''You have seen it before...the Great Eye of Sauron...what do you feel is going on tell me?

Megan: ''Your fears are true...he has returned...Sauron...is back while we are on this quest he has been growing stronger using this quest as a diversion to what he has planned...the Dragon is the Diversion.

Gandalf: ''You may be right...it is as I fear as well... I need you to look after the Dwarves and Bilbo while I'm gone there is someplace I must be that is important at the moment.

Megan: ''Of course...anything that needs to be done...do it..Gandalf...but be careful

Gandalf: ''I will dear child...Protect your mind at all costs...the Enemy may come after you now.

[ The unladen Ponies trot away. Nori is just about to finish unsaddling Gandalf's horse when Gandalf and Megan emerges from the forest.]

Gandalf: ''Not my horse! I need it.

[As Gandalf strides forward. the Company looks up and Murmurs in surprise]

Bilbo: ''You're not leaving us?

Gandalf: ''I would not do this unless I had to.

[Gandalf looks at Thorin, then turns to a dejected Bilbo]

Gandalf: ''You've changed Bilbo Baggins. you're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire.

Bilbo: ''I was going to tell you; I...found something in the Goblin Tunnels.''

Gandalf: ''Found what?

[Gandalf leans forward curiously and suspiciously; Bilbo doesn't answer immeniately but fumbles with the Ring in his pocket]

Gandalf: ''what did you find?

[Bilbo stays silent for several more seconds, then finally responds]

Bilbo: ''My Courage.

[He removes his hand from his pocket]

Gandalf: ''Good. well. that's good. you'll need it.

[Gandalf turns and begins walking toward his horse; he speaks as he passes Thorin.]

Gandalf: ''I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the Map and key safe. do not enter that mountain without me.

[Gandalf stops and looks hard at Thorin as he say this. then continues toward his horse]

Gandalf: ''This is not the Greenwood of Old. the very air of the forest is heavy with Illusion. it will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray.

Bilbo to Dwalin: ''Lead us astray? what does that mean?

[Gandalf gets on his horse. it begins raining lightly Even though the sun is out.]

Gandalf: ''You must stay on the path. do not leave it. if you do. you will never find it again.

[Gandalf wheels his horse and rides away]

Gandalf: ''No matter what may come. stay on the path!

[Thorin and Company turn toward the forest]

Thorin: ''Come on. we must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day.''

Dwalin: ''During's Day. Let's go!

Thorin: ''This is our one chance to find the hidden door.


	12. Mirkwood

**Mirkwood**

[ After Gandalf and Company left Beorn's...they managed to make it to the Edge Of Mirkwood when Gandalf got a urgent message from Galadriel to go to the High Fells...and he had no choice but to leave the Dwarves company to travel to the Lonely mountain alone...They finally enter Mirkwood...they are following the paved path that started at the Elven Gate. Thorin leads. at one point the path turns a corner.]

Thorin: ''The paths goes this way.

[As Megan the Dwarves and Bilbo keep following the path through the forest, it twists and turns over all sorts of terrain such as bare ground, high ledges, fallen tree trunks, and more. the Color palette used is very blue/gray and gloomy. Dwalin thumps the handle of his hammer on the ground to find the paving stones of the trail]

Dwalin: ''this way.

[They continue walking]

Bofur: ''Air. I need air.

Oin: ''My head. it's spinning.''

[The dwarves suddenly run into each other as Nori in front stops abruptly]

Oin: ''What's happening?

Thorin: ''Keeping moving. Nori, why have we stopped?

Nori: ''The path...it's disappeared!

Dwalin: ''what's going on?

Oin: ''We've lost the path.!

[They are standing in front of a steep cliff. and there is no path ahead of them]

Thorin: ''Find it. all of you look. Look for the path.

Megan: ''Wait Thorin...Gandalf said the moment we go deeper into the forest that is when things start playing with our minds...we have to clear our minds...out of confusion...this forest is playing with us.

Thorin: ''But the path has disappeared how can we not find it...Go find it.

[Meanwhile. the path is not far away from them. but on the other side of the cliff. they had unknowingly left it sometime ago. The Company wanders through the forest. the forest is beginning to affect them mentally and they stagger about]

Balin: ''I don't remember this place before. None of it's familiar.

Dori: ''It's got to be here.''

Thorin: ''What hour is it?

Dwalin: ''I do not know. I don't even know what day it is.

Thorin: ''Is there no end to this accursed place?

[The dwarves are all muttering and rambling as they wander about. Bilbo absentmindedly plucks a spiderweb. it vibrates...Megan appears beside him and hears that the vibrations continue through the various linked spiderwebs and far off into the forest..Bilbo plucks the web again. he hears a strange whispering noise.]

Megan: ''Everybody stop...right now...where you are...this forest has clearly gotten to your mind...Listen to me.

[They didn't listen to her as they continue walking. Bilbo looks down and sees himself walking backward. although it's actually just an Illusion. he looks back at Dori, behind him and see's himself. his entire vision begins shifting and tilting. Ori leans down and Picks up a tobacco pouch. Dori then takes it from him]

Ori: ''Look.''

Dori: 'A tobacco pouch. There's Dwarves in these woods.

[Bofur takes the pouch from Dori]

Bofur: 'Dwarves from the blue mountains, no less. this is exactly the same as mine.

Megan: ''because it is yours. You understand? we're going round in circles...we are lost because you didn't listen to me...or Gandalf.

Dwalin: ''We're not lost. we keep heading east.''

Oin: ''but which way is east? we've lost the sun.

[As the dwarves begin bickering indistinctly Megan looks up and sees a bit of sun through the tree canopy far above her...she speaks quietly and no one else can hear her over the Bickering]

Megan: ''The sun. we have to find the sun. Up there. we need to climb the tree.

[The dwarves have started fighting and pushing each other around. Thorin stands apart. Listening. he hears the strange whispering sound that Megan and Bilbo heard earlier and mutters to himself.]

Thorin: ''what? what's that

[The whispering continues. Thorin turns and yells at the dwarves]

Thorin: ''Enough! Quiet! all of you! we're being watched.

[Bilbo climbs up on of the trees nearby. as he crawls, he doesn't notice the masses of spiderwebs all around him. his head breaks through the trees and into the air, suddenly it is as if a spell has been broken, and Bilbo's head clears. as he breathes deeply. he sees Blue butterflies flying all around him. the sun is setting and everything looks beautiful. Bilbo smiles and laughs. he then looks off into the distance. and sees several landmarks. he calls down loudly to the Dwarves below.]

Bilbo: ''I-I can see a lake! and a river. and the Lonely Mountain. we're almost there!

[He hears no reply from the dwarves]

Bilbo:'' can you hear me? I know which way to go! Hello?

[Bilbo looks down, trying to see the dwarves. he hears a thumping noise in the distance and looks up]

Bilbo: ''Hello?

[In the distance. trees move haphazardly under the weight of something approaching. the movement is coming straight toward Bilbo and the dwarves. worriedly. Bilbo climbs down a bit and peers around. he steps forward. only to trip over a spiderweb. and fall several feet, bouncing painfully off branches and yelling in pain and shock the entire time. He catches himself on a branch. then he watches in horror as a web parts to reveal a massive spider. as the spider opens its fangs and hisses at him. Bilbo yells and falls again. landing on his back in an even bigger spiderweb. he is stuck to it and is thus unable to resist as the spider wraps him up tightly. All of the dwarves and Megan have also been captured by giant spiders. the spiders have hung them upside down from tree branches. a Spider tows a web encased Bilbo toward the dwarves..then reaches for him with it's Jaws. presumably to administer its poison. Bilbo wakes up and realizes what is happening. just as the spider bends toward him...he manages to swing his sword. which he had been holding straight up from his body through the web. and into the spider. He guts it and flings it over the edge of the branch he has been lying on sending it crashing to the forest floor. Bilbo quickly rips off the cocoon of web he has been wrapped in Looking up he see's Megan wrapped up and hanging from branches...he hides behind a tree trunk as a spider climbs up on the other side of the trunk]

[Bilbo pulls out his ring from his pocket and slips it on his finger. in addition to becoming invisible, he enters the Ring's other dimension and he can suddenly understand what the spiders are saying]

Spider1: Kiilll theemm.. Kiill theemm.''

Spider2: ''Eat them now... Juicy and runny.

Spider3: ''their hide is touch. there is good juice inside.

Spider4:''Stick it again! stick it again! finish it off!

[The spiders surround one wrapped dwarf, the dwarf kicks but can't do much when wrapped up so tightly]

Spider: ''ahh the meat's alive and kicking...

Spider: ''Kill them, kill them now. let us feast.

[The rest of the spiders take up the chant...feast feast]

[Megan wakes up feeling the web around her and she uses her Sword to cut her way through...and seeing the webs and other dwarves wrapped up in the same Webs she was as she pulls out an Arrow and shoots at some of the spiders...as Bilbo throws a piece of wood away and to the side. causing all the spiders to rush after the source of noise]

Spiders: ''What is it? what is it? Kill it feast feast

[one spider stays behind and prepares to eat a wrapped and squirming Bombur]

Spider: ''Fat and Juicy. just a little taste.]

[The spider drops Bombur to the tree trunk and prepares to eat him...Bilbo sneaks up and strikes it on it's rear with his sword...the spider spins around and hisses. but Bilbo is invisible to it. Bilbo keeps slicing at it. slicing away a leg and part of its head]

Spider: ''Curses! where is it? where is it?

[Bilbo pulls off his ring. revealing himself to the spider...He gives a little smile before he speaks]

Bilbo: ''Here!

[Bilbo thrusts his sword directly into te spiders head.]

Spider: ''it stings! stings!

[Bilbo pulls out his sword and the spider, dead crashes to the ground. Bilbo looks at his sword]

Bilbo: ''Sting. that's a good name.

[Bilbo looks toward where Megan is cutting down the dwarves as they are still wrapped and tied up]

Bilbo: ''Sting...

Megan: ''Bilbo a little help here...need to cut them down...

[Bilbo uses Sting to cut down all the dwarves...they land on the forest floor and proceed to rip off the wrappings, cursing and yelling the entire time]

Bofur: ''where's Bilbo and Megan?

Dwarves: ''Bilbo...Megan!

Bilbo: ''We're up here!

[ Just then a spider jumps at Bilbo from underneath the branch he was standing on and it pins him underneath it...However he manages to put his sword in front of him just in time. stabbing the spider through the belly. as the spider falls off the branch. Bilbo entangled in it's legs falls with it. as the pair smashes against branches on their way down..Bilbo's ring falls off his finger...and lands some distance away from where Bilbo lands...Bilbo gets up and begins to stumbling toward where the Ring fell]

[Meanwhile the dwarves have freed themselves and they try to escape only to be surrounded by the returning Spiders. they fight against the spiders with their various weapons...Bombur is knocked to the floor by a spider. and it stands over him to bite him.]

Dwarf: ''Grab a leg!

[The other dwarves grab each of the spider's legs]

Dwarf: ''Pull!

[The dwarves pull at the spiders legs. and they manage to pull its legs right off it's body. the dismembered body of the spider lands on Bombur.]

[Megan is fighting with some Spiders...as a Spider manages to grab Kili]

Megan: ''Kili!

[ The dwarves have defeated their spiders and are running through the forest...Megan runs over to them as more spiders jump down on threads of silk in front of the dwarves and hiss at them...Megan uses this opportunity to use her Earth power...she steps in front of Thorin and bends down to the earth as Tree branches managed to wrap around the spiders killing them...as Megan uses her sword to chop the rest...Thorin raises his sword in preparation to fight, but pauses and looks up. a Blonde Elf, Legolas runs through treetops then swings down a spider's silk in order to land on it and kill it. he slides on the forest floor under the spider facing Thorin slicing it in half and comes up kneeling with an arrow nocked in his bow and pointed it at Thorin...Several other Mirkwood Elves appear, drawing arrows and pointing them at the dwarves]

Legolas: ''Do not think I won't kill you. Dwarf It would be my pleasure.

[The dwarves look around and see that they are completely surrounded and outnumbered by Mirkwood Elves. all with drawn bows aimed at the dwarves]

Kili: ''Help!

Fili: ''Kili

[The dwarves whirl around and see a spider pulling Kili away by the foot...Megan running through the woods towards him uses her Sword to kill the Spiders along the way...Putting her sword away she uses her two hands in front of her and Burns three Spiders at once...a female Elf...Tauriel comes up behind the dark hair Elf and Kills three approaching spiders with her bow and Knife. then Kills the spider pulling Kili with an arrow. She turns to attack another spider behind her. and yet another spider rushes toward Kili.

Kili: ''Throw me your dagger! quick.

Tauriel: ''If you think I'm giving you a weapon Dwarf, you're mistaken!

[Tauriel kills her spider with her knife. then spins and throws the Knife coming behind Megan...who was fighting some of her spiders...and she kills them...Killing the spider..as Kili looks on in amazement]

[Megan so tired but looks around at all the Elves...with her hair falling down from her Pony tail in curls over her shoulder Nobody knows she is an Elf yet as she looks over at Thorin seeing the Blond Elf Pointing a bow at Thorin...she goes to stand in front of him]

Megan: ''Stop Pointing your weapons at them...we haven't done anything wrong.

[Legolas looking at the girl who walked in front of the dwarves seeing her Protect them...]

Legolas: ''Search them!

[The Elves approach the dwarves and Megan starting to search through their belongings...An Elf takes Megan's staff, bow and her sword...she desperately tries getting them back but found a sword in her face...Legolas pulls a picture frame with two pictures out of Gloin's pocket.]

Gloin: ''Hey! give it back! that's Private!

[Legolas looks at a picture of a dwarf]

Legolas: ''who is this? your brother?

Gloin: ''that is my wife!

[Legolas at the other picture. which is of a dwarf child]

Legolas: ''and what is this horrid creature? a Goblin mutant?

Gloin: ''That's my wee lad. Gimli

Megan: ''Must you be so Blind...even if they are Dwarves...they have children and families just like the rest of the world...

Elf: ''Silence..

[The elf behind Megan takes her hair and pulls on it making her yelp...as her hair was pulled back to reveal her ears...the Elves gasps...pulling her over to Legolas...Megan so frustrated on her treatment]

Megan: ''Let go of me...

[Legolas stunned that she is an Elf...and traveling with Dwarves no less as the Elfs brought her forward]

Legolas: ''You are of my kin yet you travel with Dwarves...what is your Purpose with them...?

Megan: ''They are my friends...that is all you need to know...

[Legolas raises his eyebrow at her answer and was kinda intrigued...at why a Young Elf Girl would be traveling with a bunch of dwarves]

[Meanwhile the Elf searching Fili finds even more Knives all around his person. Fili sighs. when the Elf finds even some in a secret hidden pocket]

Legolas: ''Gyrth in yngyl bain! [Are the spiders dead?]

Tauriel: ''Ennormer gwanod in yngyl na nyryn. Engain. nar. [Yes. but more will come. they're growing bolder.]

[Fili opens his jacket to show the Elf searching him that he has no knives left. however the Elf finds one hidden in Fili's hood. an Elf hands Legolas Thorin's sword Orcrist...and he inspects it]

Legolas: ''Echannen I vegil hen vin Gondolin Magannen nan Gelydh, [this is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin.]

Legolas: ''Where did you get this?

Thorin: ''it was given to me.''

[Legolas points the sword at Thorin]

Legolas: ''Not just a thief. but a liar as well...

Megan: ''He doesn't Lie...we found it in a troll Hoard...and Lord Elrond gave it to him as Gift to help him.

[Legolas looks over at her curious to know how they have seen Lord Elrond but he turns back around to the other Elves]

Legolas: ''Enwenno hain! [Take them]

[The Elves begin to lead the dwarves away. as they begin to walk. Bofur turns and whispers to Thorin]

Bofur: ''Thorin where's Bilbo?

[Thorin looks around. but see's no sign of Bilbo]

[ Megan is walking behind Legolas when he decides to Take her by her arm and force her to walk with him...she struggles and glares at him]

Megan: ''Hey...Let go of me...now.

Legolas: ''You shall walk with me...so I can keep an Eye...on you lady...I've seen your Magic tricks...and will now if you use them.

[Megan looks at him then turns away as they are led over a bridge and into the Woodland Realm...as they pass through. Legolas addresses the guards of the gate]

Legolas: ''Holo in ennyn [Close the gate]

[Bilbo invisible is running along the bridge and toward the gate. Legolas turns sensing something and looks down the bridge. seeing nothing after a few seconds. he turns and walks through the gates as they closes Bilbo unseen. slips through the gates before they close]


	13. King Thranduil

**King Thranduil**

**[The Dwarves are led through the raised wooden Walkways of the Woodland Realm. the entire place is built out of tree roots in a subterranean cavern. We see the King of Mirkwood. Thranduil, Legolas's father sitting on his throne]**

**[The dwarves Pushed, protesting into several cells]**

**Dwalin: ''this is not the end of it! you hear me?**

**Gloin: ''Let us out of here!**

**Dori: ''Get off of me.**

**[The Elf in charge of Fili finds another large dagger hidden in his coat and Fili sighs in frustration. Kili addresses Tauriel as she locks him in his cell]**

**Kili: ''Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers.''**

**Tauriel: ''Or Nothing.''**

**[As Tauriel haughtily slams the cell door and walks away. Kili looks after her and smiles a little. Legolas stops Tauriel on her way out of the prison corridor.]**

**Legolas: ''I nogoth amman e tir gin? Tauriel? [Why does the dwarf stare at you. Tauriel?]**

**Tauriel: u-dangada? [Who can say?]**

**[Tauriel looks away from Legolas as she says the next line smiling a little and looking dreamy]**

**Tauriel: ''E orchal be Nogoth. [He's quite tall for a dwarf]**

**[She suddenly realizes what she's doing and quickly looks at Legolas.]**

**Tauriel: ''Pedithig? [Do you not think]**

**[As Tauriel walks away. Legolas addresses her]**

**Legolas: ''Orchal eb vui, mal uvanui en. [Taller than some but no less ugly]**

**[Legolas and Kili glare at each other]**

**[Dwalin and several other dwarves throw themselves against their cell doors grunting in their effort. Balin finally yells at them]**

**Balin: ''Leave it! there's no way out. this is no Orc Dungeon. these are the halls of the woodland realm. No one leaves here but by the King's consent.''**

**[ Megan is being pushed up the sloop of the wooden bridge towards a throne room as Thorin has also been brought before King Thranduil and Thranduil addresses him]**

**Thranduil: ''Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. a Quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. attempted burglary, or something of that ilk.**

**[Thranduil looks closely at Thorin]**

**Thranduil: ''You have found a way in. you seek that which bestow upon you the right to rule. the King's Jewel the Arkenstone. it is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. there are gems in the mountain that I too desire..White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help.**

**Thorin: ''I am listening.''**

**Thranduil: ''I will let you go. if you but return what is mine.**

**[Thorin turns and slowly starts walking away. as the Elves bring Megan up the stairs to stand behind him]**

**Thorin: ''a favor for a favor.**

**Thranduil: ''You have my word. One King to another.**

**[Thorin stops walking and Looks at Megan. still facing away from Thranduil he speaks his voice gets louder and louder as he speaks]**

**Thorin: ''I would not trust Thranduil. the great king. to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!**

**[Thorin spins around and point at Thranduil. he is now shouting]**

**Thorin: ''You lack all Honor! I've seen how you treat your friends. we came to you once. starving. homeless, seeking your help but you turned your back...You turned away from the suffering of my people and the Inferno that destroyed us!**

**Thorin: ''Imrid amrad ursul [Die a death of flames]**

**[Thranduil leaps down from his throne and puts his face right in front of Thorin's]**

**Thranduil: ''Do not talk to me of dragon fire, I know its wrath and ruin. I have face the great serpents of the north.**

**[As Thranduil speaks. his face controts and we see his face covered with what appears to be burns and scars from his past encounters with dragons. his left eye is milky and unseeing. he draws away and his face returns to normal]**

**Thranduil: ''I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon..but he would not listen.''**

**[Thranduil turns and walks up the steps to his throne]**

**Thranduil: ''You are just like him.''**

**[Thranduil motions and guards grab Thorin and haul him toward the dungeons]**

**Thranduil: ''Stay here if you will and rot. a Hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an Elf.. I am patient. I can wait.**

**[ Thranduil turns his gaze towards Megan...seeing her in the Guards hands and he motions them to bring her forward]**

**Thranduil: ''So...I hear that an Elf is traveling with dwarves from the Lonely mountains...tell me why would a beautiful creature as you...want such a company as those Dwarves?**

**Megan: ''Even though they do have greed in their hearts they do have what we all creatures have that is good...courage to fight for what is there's they fight for their own just like we all do...they have families...Loved one's that wait for them to come home...Everybody deserves a chance to fight for there homes...I fight with them because I admire there hearts...and they are my friends...and I will fight with them until they get back their home land.**

**Thranduil: ''Truely Impressive... words of such wisdom...I've heard them before through King..Gal-had I'm wondering my dear...are you somehow related to the late King?**

**Megan: ''Lord Elrond and Gandalf believe that I'm his descendent of his...great grand father...I'm an Elf and a Witch.**

**Thranduil: ''Gandalf...hmm what does he have to do with this?**

**Megan: ''He traveled with us until we reached Mirkwood...Lady Galadriel has called him away to visit to High Fells...Gandalf and Lady Galadriel think that The Enemy is still alive...and I believe that he is as well.**

**Thranduil: ''Sauron...he was killed in the last alliance Your great grand father King Galahad fought in that battle and lost his life to the Orcs...do you think he is alive...**

**Megan: ''I've seen visions of him first when I touched a Morgal blade...I've seen his eye...and the Nine that he is summoning from the dead...The Enemy is using this quest as a Diversion so he can built up his strength...even this forest...it's clouded by his presence in Dol Guldor..**

**[Thranduil shocked sits on his throne as he thinks on what this girl has told him and fears that what she speaks is the truth...he looks at her seeing fatigued, hurt and dirty from all the traveling she has done with the Dwarves he stands up and motions her forward]**

**Thranduil: 'you my dear has shown great wisdom and courage coming here and telling me the truth of what is going on in the shadows...I will send you to a room where you will get cleaned up and rested...**

**Megan: ''Thank you Your Majesty...but I can't rest or anything until I know that the Dwarves would be taken care of...Please just let me see if they are ok.**

**Thranduil: ''They will be giving meals, water and blankets tonight to reasure you they will be alright...now go...let my servants tend to you.**

**[ Megan walks away as she looks at Thranduil and then turns around to follow the guards into a room that had comfortable bed and a bath was ready for her as she entered and she sighs in pleasure...as she finally gets to have a hot bath...but she didn't want to enjoy herself knowing that her friends are in Dungons but she shouldn't waste this gift while she has been given it...so she begins to take her bath]**

**[ Thorin is Thrown into a cell beside the other dwarves and his jailer walks away with a ring of Jangling keys]**

**Balin: ''Did he offer you a deal?**

**Thorin: ''He did. I told him he could go Ish kakhfe ai d dur rugnu! [I spit on your grave!]**

**[Hearing this Balin closes his eyes. and sighs in frustration]**

**Balin:''well...that's it. then. a deal was our only hope.**

**Thorin: ''Not our only Hope.**


	14. Desires Of The Heart

**Desires Of The Heart**

**[ Mirkwood Megan's Room]**

[ After taking her bath and putting a beautiful blue gown with a silver belt around her waist she made sure that she had a dagger on her as she looks out of the balcony that she is on...her hair is falling down to her waist in curls...the wind is blowing her hair away from her face when someone knocks on her door...she turns to stand in the middle of the room as the Man who was the leader of the Elf group that captured them before comes in without her saying to come in...]

Legolas: ''I see you are fitting well into our gowns...even though you are not from my realm.

Megan: ''No I'm not...please can you tell me what is happening to my friends?

Legolas: ''They are in the dungeons where they belong...but don't worry they will be provided for...

[Megan sighs in relief at this and goes alert when he comes towards her and then circles her]

Legolas: ''it's intriguing to see that a woman of your loveliness must travel with Dwarves...tell me are you any way in love with any of them.

[Megan stunned glares at him]

Megan: ''No I don't love any of them...they are my friends...we have traveled together and helped each other to get to the mountain...and even if we were what business is of your's who I love?

Legolas: ''Just curious I guess...

[He stops behind her then turns towards her smelling the lavender and strawberries on her skin...he closes his eyes then opens them as he see's something in her belt...He walks to stand in front of her...and gets into her face]

Legolas: ''So you have a weapon on you...you think you are very clever to sneak one past me.

[He takes a hand and thrusts it into her belt and pulls the Dagger out...Megan shocked tries to take it back from him...but he puts an arm around her waist and pulls her against him]

Megan: ''Stop let go of me...

[Megan gasps as he tightens his grip and throws her dagger against the wall and looks at her furious]

Legolas: ''You were hoping to help you're friends escape...but you forget Princess that there is no leaving this realm without anyone knowing My father would see to it...

Megan: ''You're father?

Legolas: ''King Thranduil..is my father the King...I'm Legolas...Prince of Mirkwood.

[Legolas looks at her confusion and was growing to desire her as she held against him...She glares at him]

Megan: ''we can't stay here...the dwarfs need to make it to their home land before the Autumn...ends...you are keeping them from winning back their home...

[Megan uses her Magic to push him away from her so she can step back from him]

Legolas: ''No you won't leave unless my father wishes...and you can wield magic...what kind of woman are you?

[Megan looks away from him uncertain]

Megan: ''I'm half Elf...and half Witch...my ancestor was King Gal-had...he died during the second age...during the battle against Sauron...I get my Elf side from him.

Legolas; ''So you are a real Elf Princess and a Witch...but you don't look like any ordinary Elf..

Megan: ''I was recently brought here from another time...Lady Galadriel sent me here to Help Thorin Oakshield to Claim there homeland...we must continue our Journey...

[Legolas walks towards her again as she steps back a little as he touches her face softly]

Legolas: ''You are a true Mystery Lady...and beautiful...what have you done to me.

[He pulls her mouth to his where they almost touch...Megan looks at him confused as he just stares at her Mouth then her eyes...she lowers her gaze away from him then he just couldn't help but take her Mouth with his kissing her]

Legolas:[He pulls away from her then steps back] ''You are an Elf Witch with magic I can't conceive of...I might think you put a spell on me...

Megan: ''if anyone is welding spells its you...I don't do things like this putting spells on people...if you don't like me then stay away from me or let me go free...

Legolas: ''I can't but until my father says other wise...you are our Prisnor...you may come and goes as you please but you're not allowed outside.

[He looks at her in a secret Desire and then walks out of the Room]

[ Down into a hall way and down the stairs...Megan walks around seeing such beauty and was about to wondering further when someone steps out in front of her stopping her]

Thranduil: ''so out for a stroll are you?

Megan: ''I'm sorry Your majesty...you're son said I could as long as I don't leave the gates...

Thranduil: 'He is right...tell me how do you like my kingdom so far?

Megan: 'It's beautiful...and mysterous so many places to explore...Sorry I'm rambling...

Thranduil:[To Someone unknown] I know you're there. why do you linger in the shadows?''

[ Suddenly behind Megan Tauriel steps out of the shadows behind her. realizing that the King was talking to the Girl Elf...]

Tauriel: ''I was coming to report to you.

Thranduil: '' I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past.

Tauriel: ''We cleared the forest as ordered my lord. but more spiders keep coming up from the south. they are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur...if we could kill them at their source...

[Thranduil interrupts Tauriel]

Thranduil: ''That fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures, that is your task.

Tauriel: ''And when we drive them off what then? will they not spread to other lands?

Thranduil: 'Other lands are not my concern. the Fortunes of the world will rise and fall, but here in this kingdom, we will endure.

[Megan looks at the King in Shock and a little sad that he would just turn his back on the world and it's problems..]

Megan: ''Forgive me My lord...as I said earlier you can keep killing those spiders but as long as the force In Dol Guldur is still lecking its Dark power more will come...and not only that this Forest is in danger of dying because of there is only so much you could stop before it spreads further...

Thranduil: ''You may be right...but we can only do what we must to survive...and as King I must protect my realm as much as I can..

Megan: 'I understand...you're Majesty...

[Thranduil looks at Megan starting to feel fond of her and he only just met her...as he looks at Tauriel]

Thranduil: ''Legolas said you fought well today.''

[Tauriel smiles]

Thranduil: ''he has grown very fond of you.

[Tauriel looks away shocked and embarrassed]

Tauriel: ''I assure you my lord. Legolas thinks of me as no more than a captain of the guard.

Thranduil: ''Perhaps he did once. now I'm not so sure.

[Thranduil walks past Tauriel to pour himself a cup of drink. Tauriel stays rooted in her spot. looking worried]

Tauriel: ''I do not think you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly Silvan Elf.

Thranduil: ''No you are right. I would not. still he cares about you. do not give him hope where there is none.

[Behind Thranduil's back. Tauriel looks worried and anguished as she leaves Megan watches her walk away wondering about that but it's none of her business as Thranduil approaches her and holds out his hand]

Thranduil: ''Come walk with me...I want to know all about you My dear and the power that lies within you...and I'm wondering if you would come to the festival tomorrow eveing...

Megan: ''I...I would love too but Majesty I was wondering if I can visit my friends soon?

Thranduil: ''you may go after the Festival...

[The Festival]

[ Megan is sitting alone on a Terrence at the Party staring at the stars..when she felt eyes on her she turns her head to see...Legolas staring at her in desire and longing...she turns away from that look and continues to gaze out into the night wondering when it will be time to help the Dwarves escape...She closes her eyes when someone takes her hand in his...she looks at Legolas who is drawing her into a dance...]

Megan: ''I don't now if this is a good idea...I never dance with anyone before...

Legolas: ''Best time for everything...besides...it's a perfect opportunity to have you in my arms...

Megan: ''Please don't say that I know you are saying it because you are keeping an Eye on me you don't trust me...

Legolas: ''How can I not you are a Witch capable of making spells without realizing it...I fear you placed a spell on me.

[Megan's heart clenches at hearing he speak in such harsh words]

Megan: ''But I don't do evil Spells...My magic is used for good not Evil...and you're wrong I haven't put a spell on you...How can you judge me?

Legolas: ''because you are an outsider and not to be trusted...but I can't help feel the desire for you...what have you done to me.

[He swirls her into a dance where they are back out on the balcony and then backs her into a wall caging her there...He slams his lips against her's taking her mouth hungrily...then he is dragging his mouth down her neck making her gasps in shock]

Megan: ''No...what are you doing...Stop it.

Legolas: ''I can't I have never felt like this for anyone before...you are beautiful...How can I not touch you...want you.

[Megan found herself kissed again and she moans as he pulls her into his arms...held tightly and she couldn't help but kiss him back...then he steps back from her holding her hand in his looking at her]

Legolas; ''We shouldn't do this...I shouldn't do this...I've been right you are not to be trusted...How can I not know that you have put a spell on me...

[Megan frustrated with this hard headed prince]

Megan: ''I told you I'm not doing anything wrong...if anyone is casting spells its you...if you don't like me then stay away from me...I can live without you playing with my heart...

[She leaves him looking shocked and a little remorse at himself for treating such a woman the way he has He finally has found a woman he wants...and he messes it up all because she is a witch...and not one who casts evil spells]


	15. Escaping Mirkwood

**Dwarves Escape Mirkwood**

[Bilbo invisibly walks through the wine cellar. he see's Elves moving around wine barrels and speaking. One drinks from a large flagon. Bilbo see's the ring of dungeon keys in his hand]

Elf: ''We're running out of drink.

Elf2: ''These empty barrels should have been sent back to Esgarrouth hours ago. The Bargman will be waiting for them.

Elf3: ''say what you like about our ill-tempered King. but he has excellant taste in wine. Come. Elros, try it.

[He is speaking to an Elf with a bunch of keys]

Elros: ''I have the dwarves in my charge.

[The other elf takes the keys and hangs them on a hook in the wall]

Elf: ''They're locked up. where can they go?

[The Elves laugh. Bilbo takes note of the hanging keys]

[Back in the Dungons where the Dwarves are still locked up]

Bofur: ''I'll wager the sun's on the rise. it must be nearly dawn.

Ori: ''We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?

[Bilbo suddenly appears, holding up the Ring of keys]

Bilbo: ''Not stuck in here you're not!

[Thorin and the other dwarves jump up in surprise. Bilbo hastily tucks his ring into his pocket]

Balin: ''Bilbo!

[As the dwarves exclaim in surprise, Bilbo shushes them.]

Bilbo: ''Shh! there are guards nearby!

[Bilbo unlocks Thorin's cell and lets him out. he then proceeds to let all the dwarves out of their various cells, and they chuckle gleefully at their good fortune. some of the dwarves start walking in a certain direction.]

Dwarf: ''The stairs. you first Ori!

Bilbo: ''not that way. down here. Follow me.

[Bilbo proceeds lead the dwarves through the Woodland Realm. and they whisper indistinctly. they sneak through the halls of the woodland Realm. and eventually find themselves in the wine Cellar fro before. the Elves there are sound asleep around a table, with several empty bottles of wine in front of them. Bilbo leads the dwarves further in.]

Bilbo: ''this way.''

Kili: ''I don't believe it we're in the cellars!

[The dwarves are getting mad at Bilbo]

Bofur: ''You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!

Bilbo: ''I know what I'm doing!

Bofur: ''Shhh!

Bilbo: ''This way.

[They sneak into a large room in which several barrels are stacked sideways down the middle of the room all the barrels have one end open]

Bilbo: ''Everyone climb into the barrels.

Dwalin: ''are you mad? they'll find us!

Bilbo: ''No, no they won't I promist you. Please, please you must trust me!

[The dwarves mill around as they try to decide. they hear a comotion in the distance]

Thorin: ''Do as he says!

[Each of the dwarves climbs into a barrel. Bilbo walks along. counting to make sure all the dwarves have been accounted for.]

Bilbo: ''where's Megan?

Balin: ''She is being held captive else where...but we have to look after ourselves now...she will find us again...

Bofur: ''What do we do now?

[All the dwarves stick their heads out of their barrels and watch Bilbo as he walks toward a lever in the ground.]

Bilbo: 'Hold your breath.''

Bofur: ''Hold my breath? what do you mean?

[Bilbo pulls the lever. and the part of the floor that the barrels were on tilts downward into an opening. the barrels roll out the opening and fall several feet into a river that runs beneath the Woodland Realm. the dwarves yell as they fall. and the barrels make Loud thumping noises. the Elves sleeping around the table stir and begin to wake up. Bilbo triumphantly looks around, then realizes that he forgot to get out himself. and that the trap door has closed]

[ Megan's Room]

[Megan is dressed back into her clean traveling clothes and her weapons where with her as she strips her daggers to her criver of arrows and her sword was around her waist...she has snuck into where the Elves kept all the dwarves weapons and put them in a satchel...when she hears noises from outside...wondering whats going on she walks to the door only to have Legolas walk in and holds a sword at her face...she cries out when he takes her in his arms furious]

Legolas: ''You're Dwarf friends have Escaped what have you done?

Megan: ''Ah...let go of me...I didn't do anything I've been in my room all night...if they escaped good...they didn't deserve being put in dungeons anyway and you know it.

[Legolas finds himself repelled back from her and she is running towards the balcony where she see's a landing where she can get out...she turns back around]

Legolas: ''I knew you were trouble the moment I met you...No man is going to want such a wild Elf such as your self not even Your beauty will help you...

[Megan flinched in hurt at what he said that no matter what she does no man will ever Love or desire her...and hearing it from him hurt her more then anyone...she closes her eyes as tears fills her eyes but then she takes a vine and then jumps out of the Window as he runs towards her as she lands at the bottom and runs through the woods...He remember seeing the Hurt in her eyes when he told her nobody will ever accept her in Elven Realms because she's an Outsider...she is very beautiful and he cursed himself for being so blind...as he runs back out of the room to shout out orders]

[In The Celler]

[Tauriel strides up to the empty cells and address the other Elven guards]

Tauriel: ''where is the keeper of the Keys?

[In the cellar. Bilbo frantically runs back and forth and stombs on the ground. trying to make the floor tip again. Tauriel and her Elves run toward the Cellar]

Tauriel: ''Tolo hi!'' [ Come now!]

[Just as Tauriel and the guards get to the cellar. the floor tips and Bilbo falls into the river, yelling. he surfaces and grabs onto Nori's barrel. Thorin and the Company. still in their barrels. have been waiting for him]

Thorin: ''well done Master Baggins.''

[Bilbo, half drowned waves his hand in thanks and manages to splutter out a word]

Bilbo: ''Go.''

Thorin: ''come on, let's go.

[The dwarves paddle with their hands as the river pulls their barrels along. Elves rush along passages in the Woodland Realm. the dwarves emerge into the sunlight. and Thorin sees Waterfall right in front of them]

Thorin: 'Hold on!

[The dwarves, Bilbo and the barrels plunge through the rapids then float swiftly down the raging river. Legolas followed by other elves emerges from a gateway and sees them floating.]

Legolas: ''Holo in-annon!

[ An Elf with him blows on a horn. as the dwarves round a corner in the river. they see a guard post built above the river. the heavily armored Elves standing guard there hear the horn and come to attention; one of them pulls a lever. causing a heavy metal sluice gate to block the river. the dwarves in their barrels come to a stop at the gate. unable to float further]

Thorin: ''No!

[The barrels pile into each other. the elven guards draw their swords but one is suddenly shot in the back with a black arrow. Several growling orcs swarm over the guardpost, killing the Elves...Multitudes of Orcs run in from the bushes. with Bolg.]

Bofur: ''Watch out! those are Orcs!

Bolg: Gorid zib Goridug [Slay them all]

[The Orces begin throwing themselves at the dwarves in their barrels...Bilbo manages to Kill one with Sting and Dwalin elbows another in the face...Kili looks up and sees the lever the Elven guard had pulled earlier. He manages to get out of his barrel and runs up the stairs toward the Lever. unarmed...he ducks as an Orc swings at him]

Dwalin: ''Kili!

[Dwaling who managed to grab a sword from one of the elves or Orcs throws it to Kili...who then fights his way to the top...as Kili fights an Orc another leaps up behind him. raising its spear to stab him...Megan runs through the Bushes and cuts off the Orcs head before it can kill Kili...the Dwarves shout in joy at seeing her...she looks over at a Huge Orc pulling back it's bow with a arrow and it hits Kili in the calf...Kili stops short panting]

Megan: ''Kili

[ Kili groans in pain and strains to pull the lever...but falls over onto his back...Bolg strings another arrow Thorin looks shocked]

Thorin: ''Kili.

[Megan furious leaps over Kili to kill the Orcs that are coming over to kill Kili as another arrow suddenly flies into an Orc in front of her...She looks over to see Tauriel running through the bushes she shoots another orc than Kills others with her Knife]

Bolg: ''Gor-ash! Gor golginul [Kill her! Kill the She-Elf]

[Several Orc rush at Tauriel as Megan steps behind her and kills the Orcs coming for her...Legolas and the other Elves appear from the bushes and shoots them down. as Tauriel, Legolas, Megan and the other elves fight the Orcs...Kili manages to grab the lever and pull it opening the sluice and letting the Dwarves in their barrels through...he than falls on his back again in pain...the dwarves in barrels fall down another waterfall and float down the river..Bolg sees them]

Bolg: ''Khozdayin obguryash! Abgurid! [After them]

Fili: ''Kili!

[Kili manages to slide himself off the ledge and into his empty barrel below. as he lands in it the shaft of the arrow in his leg breaks off on the edge of the Barrel. Megan runs over the Bridge to get to them but found herself blocked by approaching Orcs...she slashes at them with her sword killing them and she continues to run after them...Legolas runs after her pointing his bow at her]

Legolas: ''Stop...Lady I don't want to shoot you but I will if I must...

Megan: ''Just let us go there is no reason to keep us here...we are needed else where...you can't stop us...

[She looks at Legolas standing strong he looks at her and lowers his bow feeling like he really couldn't harm her...and watches as she runs away with a final look at him...the Remaining Dwarves and Bilbo plunge over the waterfall and continue floating down the rushing river, as Bolg and his Orcs follow the river on land.]

[The dwarves try to paddle and steer with their hands but to no avail. the river is running too wild. as they come to a narrow part of the river. Orcs on either side begin shooting arrows at them Meanwhile back at the Guard post Tauriel continues fighting Orcs. Legolas leaps to the top of the Guard post as well]

[In the river an Orc leaps at Thorin in his barriel but he manages to Kill it with a sword he grabbed earlier. Tauril. Legolas and the other elves run after the Orcs chasing the dwarves...shooting them...An Orc jumps from an overhanging tree branch toward...Balin but Megan who is running along side them on the river bank shoots her Arrows at them and pins the orc to the tree. as the Orc drops its weapon Thorin catches it while floating beneath him. and he throws back to Bombur who throws it to Nori who throws it to Fili who kills an Orc with it.. An Orc leaps onto Dwalin's barrel. only for Dwalin to headbutt it off and steal its axe..the Dwarves see a low hanging tree branch stretched across the river in front of them with several Orcs on it]

Thorin: ''cut the Log!

[As he floats under it. Thorin hits it with his sword...then Bofur hits it with his weapon and Dwalin right behind him hits the brance with his axe. breaking it and causing the Orcs on it to fall into the River. Bilbo manages to climb atop a floating barrel]

Dwalin: ''Bombur!

[Dwalin throws his axe to Bombur who kills an Orc that had just jumped onto his barrel. The Orcs spear ends up pinning it to an Overhanging tree branch and the other spear catches onto Bombur's barrel and catapults it through the air and onto the riverbank where the barrel rolls and tramples multitudes of Orcs. The Barrel flips through the air to the other side of the river. where it tramples more orcs. Eventually the Barrel stops and Orcs surround it however Bombur kicks out the bottom then sticks his arms holding axes through the sides he then starts spinning rapidly with the axes extended mowing down all the Orcs around...Megan jumps across the River where there was stones in the water and manages to help Bombur kill the Orcs...with her sword...Meanwhile Legolas, Tauriel and other Elves have caught up to the dwarves and orcs and they fight the Orcs...at one point. Legolas leaps over the river and lands with a foot on the heads of two Dwarves from this vantage point. he shoots Orcs on either riverbank. he aims carefully and manages to skewer two Orcs through the head with one arrow. Legolas continues fighting the Orcs using the heads of floating dwarves as stepping-stones to get across the river...while he is preoccupied fighting Orcs..another runs up behind him and raises its sword to kill him...Thorin from his barrel in the river. throws a sword and manages to Kill the orc behind Legolas. Legolas and Thorin look at each other with some sort of Understanding. Legolas stops pursuing them as the dwarves continue floating down the river. it seems like all the Orcs are dead. However. as Legolas watches the dwarves float away, an Orc draws its bow and aims at him it shoots but its arrow is suddenly deflected in the air by Tauriel's own arrow. as Legolas spins around in surprise. Tauriel attacks the Orc and forces it to its knees. Just before she can decapitate it with her knife...Legolas stops her.]

Legolas: ''Tauriel! Dartho! u no hono ho hebo cuin. [Tauriel wait! this one we keep alive.]

[Bolg and his remaining orcs continue chasing the dwarves]

Bolg: ''Ban khozdai-go! Sha-mogi obguryash!'' [After them! cut them off]

[ Legolas stares after the Dwarves for a second and watches Megan holding on to a barrel side as she looks back at him...then turns and heads back toward the Woodland Realm. Tauriel watches the dwarves floating away, being chased by Orcs and looks conflicted as to whether or not she should follow them or Legolas]


End file.
